Call Me Maybe
by Cytryna
Summary: Shinichi korzysta z okazji i kradnie numer ze zgubionego telefonu Kid'a. Rozpoczyna się przyjacielska relacja detektywa ze złodziejem, tylko czemu jego serce tak wali? Rating M, bo nie wiem co z tego wyjdzie ;) KaiShin
1. Rozdział 1

DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS PURELY FAN-MADE, NON-PROFIT AND IS NOT ASSOCIATED WITH THE MANGA OR ANIME OWNERS IN ANY WAY. I AM NOT INFRINGING ON THE COPYRIGHT.

Kochani, na początek chcę Wam tylko powiedzieć, że (poza tym, jak wyżej, że nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw i nie mam zysków z tego opowiadania i bla bla bla) uważam Ran i Sonoko za fantastyczne dziewczyny, szczególnie Ran, niestety na potrzeby tego opowiadania ich charaktery będą dość... nieznośne. Fanów owych pań serdecznie przepraszam. Ah, i jeszcze coś. Z uwagi, że jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli ktokolwiek zostawi tutaj ślad swojej bytności. Konstruktywna krytyka bardzo mile widziana!

 **Rozdział 1**

Biegnąc sprintem nie można pozwolić sobie na zmarnowanie choćby odrobiny tlenu w piekących płucach na wzdychanie. Zatem Kudo Shinichi westchnął mentalnie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie szło im zbyt dobrze. Od dobrych 25 minut biegali po, większym niż mu się początkowo zdawało, muzeum za tą cholerną, białą Uciążliwością Społeczną. Shinichi uznał tego wieczora, że to idealne określenie dla tego pajaca. Prawda była taka, że Kaitou Kid od 26 (już!) minut robił ich wszystkich jak chciał. Oddział Specjalny Do Spraw Kid'a szamotał się jak zamknięty w wirówce, do tego część policjantów na dobre utknęła przyklejona do ścian brokatową mazią. Wkurzenie na osobę własną zdecydowanie nie pomagało młodemu detektywowi w pokonywaniu kolejnych korytarzy. Jeszcze pół roku temu mógłby zrzucić winę za zgubienie złodzieja na swoje niewielkie gabaryty i zdecydowanie za krótkie nogi, ale odkąd ze współpracą z Bourbonem, Jodie-sensei oraz inspektorem Matsumoto udało im się sforsować główną siedzibę BO, Haibara dostała dokumentację wystarczającą do uzyskania trwałego antidotum. Tym sposobem Edogawa Conan "pojechał do domu", by dzień później Kudo Shinichi mógł wrócić z wielką pompą. Gratulacjom nie było końca, niemniej niewielu z jego znajomych było tak radosnych, jak się spodziewał. Na przykład jego kochani mali detektywi. Teoretycznie, oni w ogóle go nie znali, nie znali Shinichi'ego. Nie miał z nimi więc właściwie żadnego kontaktu. Haibara stwierdziła, że są załamani, a Ayumi wypłakuje oczy. Shinichi nie chciał drążyć tematu. Była jeszcze Ran. Odkąd Conan "wrócił do domu" jej uśmiech nigdy nie sięgał oczu. Nie, detektyw nie miał jeszcze odwagi jej powiedzieć. Chwilowo ugrzązł w statusie quo, w którym żadne z nich nie było szczęśliwe.

Ale to nie był najlepszy moment na tego typu rozważania. Shinichi wziął pędem kolejny zakręt i zatrzymał się. Święcie przekonany, że za chwile wyzionie ducha, rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu choćby śladu bytności Kid'a. Przed nim ciągnął się korytarz, kilka metrów od niego stała waza z ogromną, rozłożystą juką, zaraz za którą widniał zakręt w prawo. Jeśli natomiast iść prosto, korytarz kończył się po około 20 metrach rozwidleniem w prawo i w lewo, jednak zaraz przed owym rozwidleniem po lewej stronie korytarza była wnęka, a raczej niewielki pokój wielkości składziku na szczotki, gdzie we wmurowanych w ściany gablotkach można było podziwiać zniszczoną i powyginaną złotą i żelazną biżuterię znalezioną na wykopaliskach, o ile pamięć go nie myliła, w Mezopotamii. Shinichi zrobił kilka kroków do skrętu w prawo i nasłuchiwał. Nic. Za wielką donicą ciągnął się korytarz z co najmniej trzema odnogami, jedną po jego środku i dwiema na końcu. Ani śladu Kid'a. Gdyby pościg odbywał się w tamtym skrzydle, słyszałby przynajmniej tupot Oddziału Specjalnego, którego po cichu nazywał Oddziałem Specjalnej Troski. Zdecydował więc iść korytarzem na wprost. Nie dochodziły go żadne dźwięki poza własnym szybkim oddechem oraz cichymi tąpnięciami własnych stóp na wiśniowym dywanie wyściełającym chyba wszystkie korytarze muzeum. Cisza miała swoje plusy, serio. Przynajmniej nie musiał słuchać niekończącego się śmiechu pana Wszystko-Idzie-Zawsze-Po-MOJEJ-Myśli-Ha-Ha-Ha. Pomimo, iż sam Nakamori, będąc po kilku głębszych, stwierdził, że jest to śmiech bardzo dźwięczny (i tutaj Kudo chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyznać mu rację), to dla wszystkich służb mundurowych zaangażowanych w łapanie Kid'a jego śmiech był jak oznaka apokalipsy.

Odległe okrzyki dobiegły go, gdy był na wysokości klitki z biżuterią. Przyspieszył kroku i wyjrzał zza rogu w lewo. Kilka metrów od niego, po prawej stronie korytarza było, szerokie, bezdrzwiowe wejście do sali z sarkofagami. To był ślepy zaułek, zatem Shinichi stwierdził, że o ile nie ma tam kolejnego miliona zasadzek, Kid raczej tam nie skręci. Dalej korytarz ciągnął się i kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt merów dalej przy sporym oknie na wprost skręcał w lewo. Odgłosy dochodziły właśnie stamtąd. Kid miał więc dwa wyjścia: skręcić w alejkę z której Shinichi właśnie przyszedł i w której de facto właśnie stał, lub pobiec prosto. Krzyki nasiliły się. Cały tłum z Uciążliwością Społeczną na czele wysypie się zza roku lada chwila. Doskonale. W końcu. Wreszcie młody detektyw miał upragnioną przewagę. Stanął więc plecami do ściany na samiuteńkim końcu korytarza z którego przyszedł od strony sali z sarkofagami i nadciągającego Oddziału Specjalnej Troski z Kid'em na czele, i czekał. Zawsze uważał, że bieganie za złodziejem razem z tą zgrają to strata czasu. Strata. Stratowanie. Słowo klucz. Prędzej zostałby stratowany, niż dał radę coś zdziałać. Poza tym od wrzasków inspektora Nakamori dzwoniło mu w uszach. Toteż Współczesny Holmes chadzał własnymi ścieżkami i teraz miało to dać wyczekiwany efekt. Śmiech Kid'a utopiony w krzykach policjantów dotarł wreszcie do jego uszu. Czy ten gość nigdy się męczył, ale tak na poważnie? Jak można biegać non stop przez pół godziny, do tego śmiejąc się na głos, i nie mieć nawet zadyszki? Nieważne, jeszcze tylko kilka metrów. Jeszcze kilka sekund i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Kudo jako pierwszy będzie miał okazję zobaczenia, co kryje się pod cylindrem i za monoklem. Kid, a za nim oddział, byli już na wysokości sali z sarkofagami i dalej biegli prosto. Shinichi zamknął oczy odliczając czas do odpowiedniego momentu, żeby zagrodzić złodziejowi drogę. Musiał to zrobić w ostatnim momencie, jeśli wychyli się zbyt szybko, Kid na pewno coś wymyśli i w najlepszym wypadku jakoś go wyminie, w najgorszym Shinichi obudzi się za parę godzin z różowymi włosami.

Siedem. Sześć. Pięć. Cztery. Trzy. I kiedy wszystkie mięśnie detektywa napięły się w stuprocentowej gotowości do skoku, w korytarzu rozległa się znajoma melodia pochodząca wprost z jego telefonu, oznajmiając wszystkim w chyba całym muzeum, żywym i martwym, że tak, tutaj, w tym korytarzu znajduje się ktoś czyhający na Kid'a. Wściekły detektyw zdążył jedynie otworzyć usta, co zresztą było błędem, bo sekundę potem cała przestrzeń wokół niego wypełniła się różowym dymem. Szlag. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie rzucić się w równoległy korytarz na oślep, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak (a ciężko, żeby miało być inaczej, skoro musiał działać po omacku) rzuci się pod nogi kilkunastu osobom, które również biegną na ślepo. To byłby cud, gdyby skończyło się na połamanych żebrach. A więc nic z tego, nie dzisiaj. Shinichi zaciągnął się lekko różowym dymem i odkaszlnął. Gdy dym opadł po Kidzie nie było już ani śladu, na korytarzu kilku policjantów z oddziału specjalnego zbierało się z podłogi, żeby ruszyć dalej za złodziejem. Kudo westchnął. Było tak blisko, bliżej niż zwykle. Jego telefon dalej radośnie świergotał, najwyraźniej próbując obudzić lokatorów sarkofagów. Zły i sfrustrowany wyciągnął go z kieszeni i - widząc ikonkę dzwoniącego - odchrząknął o odebrał.  
\- Halo, Ran? Co się stało? - lepiej żeby to było ważne...  
\- Shinichi? Właściwie to nic. Zastanawiamy się z Kazuhą czy jak wrócisz wolisz zjeść coś na mieście, czy raczej mamy coś przygotować w domu?  
Poważnie? Najlepsza od miesięcy okazja złapania Kid'a zaprzepaszczona przez ich rozterki gastronomiczne?  
\- Ran, tyle razy prosiłem, żebyś nie dzwoniła kiedy jestem na skoku - Shinichi z nie lada wysiłkiem zmusił się, żeby nie cedzić przez zęby.  
\- Daj już sobie spokój z tym głupim złodziejem Kudo-kun! - zawołała z oddali Kazuha. Detektyw zacisnął zęby.  
\- Możemy zjeść coś na mieście. Niedługo będę - po czym rozłączył się. Chwilowo nie nadawał się do ćwierkania z kimkolwiek przez telefon. Urażona duma uwierała jak kamień w bucie. Wielki Detektyw Wschodu dał plamę, bo zapomniał wyłączyć, albo przynajmniej wyciszyć, telefonu. Po cichu przeklinając diabelskie urządzenie zrobił kilka kroków i rozejrzał się po równoległym korytarzu, gdzie nikogo już nie było. Chciał skręcić w prawo i powoli popełznąć zrezygnowany trasą którą biegł Kid, bardziej po to żeby pomóc Oddziałowi Specjalnej Troski poodklejać się od ścian niż żeby złapać złodzieja. Wtedy blask lampy zza okna na końcu korytarza oświetlił jakiś prostokątny przedmiot i coś błysnęło. Robiąc kilka szybkich kroków Shinichi zrozumiał, że błysk pochodził od zewnętrznej szybki telefonu. Czy Oddział Specjalny nie miał zakazu przynoszenia na akcje prywatnych telefonów? Shinichi podniósł urządzenie. Poczuł mały skurcz w żołądku. W jego ręku znajdował się biały, nowy lub bardzo zadbany telefon z wesoło dyndającą z niego zawieszką w kształcie czterolistnej koniczynki.  
\- No bez jaj - powiedział do siebie. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Współczesny Lupin, nieuchwytny Kaitou Kid ZGUBIŁ telefon. Ale Shinichi zawsze wierzył w dowody, a te nieubłaganie wskazywały, że telefon należy do złodzieja. Spodziewając się blokady, detektyw otworzył klapkę... uzyskując pełen dostęp. W "ostatnio wybranych połączeniach" było zawsze ten sam numer, zapewne wspólnik Kid'a, którego Shinichi widział przelotnie przy sprawie "Niesamowitej Teleportacji". Kudo cofnął się do ekranu głównego i kliknął w wybieranie połączeń, szybko wpisując swój numer. Szybko wyciągnął swój rozwrzeszczany telefon i zerknął na numer przychodzący. "Zastrzeżony". No to było do przewidzenia. Właściwie dlaczego to robił? Nie powinien zabrać tego telefonu i, czym prędzej, zanim Kid ostrzeże swojego wspólnika, wykorzystać swoje wtyki w policji, żeby namierzyć miejsce jego pobytu? Ale to byłoby nie fair. Shinichi będzie tym który złapie Kida. Na gorącym uczynku, z którymś z klejnotów w kieszeni, poczęstuje go usypiającą strzałką.

Z daleka dały słyszeć się krzyki i tupot wielu stóp. A więc Kid okrążył całe skrzydło muzeum i teraz wracał tą samą drogą, zapewne w poszukiwaniu telefonu. I kiedy detektyw już miał odłożyć telefon tam, skąd go wziął, jakieś wspomnienie przeleciało mu przez głowę. Co to mówiła Haibara kiedy jeszcze miał metr wzrostu? "Pamiętaj, jeśli kiedyś zgubisz telefon, który wszyscy mają zapisany jako telefon Kudo, użyj telefonu Conana, ale musisz zastrzec numer i zadzwonić. Jeśli wyślesz smsa, prawdziwy numer i tak się wyświetli." Niewiele myśląc, Shinichi otworzył skrzynkę nadawczą i wysłał pustego smsa pod swój numer. Zgodnie z tym co powiedziała Ai, przychodzący sms miał w nagłówku widoczny numer nadawcy. Właściwie po co był mu numer Kid'a? Jeszcze nie wiedział, ale może kiedyś się przydać. Krzyki były coraz bliżej, można było już odróżnić przeraźliwe wrzaski inspektora Nakamori. Pozostała ważna kwestia usunięcia wiadomości ze skrzynki wiadomości wysłanych, co też uczynił, odłożył telefon tam gdzie go znalazł i szybko schował się w wejściu do sali z sarkofagami. Nie minęły 4 sekundy jak biała plama mignęła w przejściu, za nią sfrustrowany i zziajany Oddział Specjalnej Troski. Shinichi odsapnął, a kiedy wszystko ucichło, wyjrzał na korytarz. Telefon zniknął.


	2. Rozdział 2

SMSy pisane będą kursywą :)

Droga S.C. - Bardzo się cieszę, że komuś jednak przypadło do gustu! (mimo wszystkich wad jakie widzę kiedy czytam to już któryś raz)  
Domo arigato za budujący komentarz :*

Rozdział 2

Siedząc w dziwnej restauracji, w której na ścianach było zdecydowanie za dużo koloru różowego w odcieniach wszelakich, Kudo Shinichi po raz chyba trzydziesty analizował, dlaczego, zamiast wyskoczyć na Kid'a zza wejścia do sali sarkofagów, poczekał aż ten przebiegnie i zabierze telefon. Chwilowo postanowił zrzucić to na zmęczenie i pewien koślawy sposób rewanżu za naruszenie przestrzeni prywatnej złodzieja, jakim była kradzi... BYŁO POŻYCZENIE jego numeru telefonu. Otóż to. Do czego owy numer miał się przydać, Shinichi jeszcze tego nie wiedział. Tak czy owak, chwilowo kompilacja cyferek stanowiąca potencjalnie prywatny kontakt ze złodziejem spoczywała sobie spokojnie w jego kieszeni jako nagłówek pustego smsa w skrzynce odbiorczej. A nawet gdyby nagle stamtąd zniknęła to i tak nic by nie zmieniło - detektyw znał ją już na pamięć. Z rozważań wyrwało go kolejne pytanie, którym Kazuha próbowała wciągnąć go do rozmowy. Chwilowo temat dotyczył Heiji'ego, ale to tyle w kwestii zorientowania Kudo, czego mogło dotyczyć pytanie. Na szczęście kończyło się ono frazą "co nie?", więc Shinichi postanowił na chybił trafił odpowiedzieć wymijająco.  
\- Skoro tak myślisz, Kazuha-chan - na potwierdzenie dodatkowo lekko pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, a przynajmniej starał się uśmiechnąć. Dziewczyna, wyraźnie zadowolona, z powrotem zwróciła się do Ran.

Właściwie co on tu robił? A tak, przyszli zjeść. Na tacę z jedzeniem czekał jak na wybawienie. Może gdyby chociaż Sonoko nie dołączyła do nich w ostatnim momencie, nie byłoby tak źle. Obecnie tematy obracały się pomiędzy "Oh, Makoto to i oh, Makoto tamto", następnie "A Heiji to i tamto". I o ile Kazuha była na prawdę miłą osobą, o tyle najlepsza przyjaciółka Ran już zdecydowanie nie. Sonoko nigdy go nie lubiła, w sumie ciężko się jej dziwić, dalej była przecież święcie przekonana, że Kudo porzucił Ran na ponad 2 lata. Niemniej, to co się tu działo było lekką przesadą. Rozpieszczona dziedziczka rzucała w niego kamieniami odkąd usiedli. "Makoto zabrał mnie tam i siam, a ciebie, Ran, KTOŚ gdzieś zabrał?", "Makoto kupił mi to i tamto, a ty, Ran, dostałaś coś ostatnio?", a co on był, wakacje all inclusive? Za każdym razem, kiedy dziewucha rzucała mu złośliwe spojrzenia powstrzymywał się ostatkiem siły woli, żeby nie warknąć. Ale Ran lubiła spędzać czas ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, a skoro tak, to Shinichi też. Ciągle ją kochał. Może nie tak absurdalnie mocno jak dawniej, spędzanie z nią każdego dnia przez dwa lata trochę zmieniło jest punkt widzenia, a dziewczyna w jakiś pokręcony sposób straciła bezpowrotnie część uroku. Ale ciągle ją kochał. I skoro chciała siedzieć tutaj i świergotać z przyjaciółkami, to Shinichi też będzie tu siedział i ba! będzie robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Był jej to winien. To i każdą inną rzecz jaką Ran sobie wymarzy, ponieważ był tchórzem i nie potrafił jej powiedzieć, że Conan nigdy nie istniał. Chwilowo jednak jego poczucie winy przegrywało ze zmęczeniem i poirytowaniem. To nie tak, że chciał iść do domu, po prostu nie miał najmniejszej ochoty słuchać wyrzutów Sonoko. W końcu nadeszło upragnione wybawienie w postaci kelnerki z tacą. Był zmęczony i głodny, toteż spaghetti na pewno dobrze mu zrobi.

Zaczęli jeść, ale okazało się, że dziewczyny potrafią mówić i jeść jednocześnie. Kiedy już stwierdzał, że być może nie jest tak źle i rozsmakowywał się w sosie bolognese, padło pytanie, co do którego modlił się, żeby nie padło. Miał ochotę przywalić czołem w blat.  
\- A tak w ogóle, to jak wam poszła akcja w muzeum, Kudo-kun~? - wyszczerzyła się Sonoko. Dobrze wiedziała jak im poszło, jeśli zawiedzona twarz detektywa po powrocie była dla niej jakąś wskazówką.  
\- Jak zwykle. Dużo biegania, dużo odklejania Oddziału Specjalnego od ścian, nic nowego, serio. - spojrzał na talerz, jakby ten osobiście go obraził.  
\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie nigdy go nie złapiecie, ah, Kid-sama! - dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną.  
\- Spokojnie, już prawie rozgryzłem wszystkie możliwe schematy jego działania. Złapanie Kid'a jest tylko kwestią czasu - Shinichi też nie zamierzał ustąpić.  
\- Akurat! Założę się, że nie potrafisz się zbliżyć do niego na mniej niż 10 metrów, podróbko Holmesa! - Shinichi poczuł, jak ostatni nić jego cierpliwości pęka z trzaskiem.  
\- Dzisiaj już prawie go miałem! Byłem na idealnej pozycji! Gdyby nie zadzwonił ten cholerny telefon...! - po czym zamknął usta i spuścił głowę. Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że w tym momencie oczy Ran rozszerzają się i na twarz wpełza poczucie winy. Wstrzymał powietrze, gdy się odezwała.  
\- Shinichi, ja przepra...  
\- To nie twoja wina - uciął. Bo nie była. No, po części była. Ale to on powinien był wyłączyć urządzenie. - To już nieważne, pewnie i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło. Gdyby Oddział Specjalny był jakimkolwiek wsparciem, to może... Nieważne.  
Wiedział, że zepsuł nastrój. Jego własne poczucie winy zapukało do czaszki niczym sieciowe 230 wolt. Wstał.  
\- Słuchajcie, jestem padnięty. Bawcie się dobrze, ja muszę się położyć - to mówiąc skinął wszystkim trzem dziewczynom i wyszedł nie czekając na ich reakcje.

Doczłapując wreszcie do rezydencji, w ogromnym przedsionku zmusił się, żeby zdjąć buty. Jak tylko dowlókł się do łóżka, padł na nie jak zdechły śledź, twarzą naprzód. To był na prawdę okropny dzień. Pomimo, że Kid wyznaczył skok na 20:00 i była dopiero 21:30, Shinichi czuł się, jakby była 5 rano. Przewrócił się na plecy i wyciągnął z kieszeni uwierający go telefon. Telefon. Włączył książkę telefoniczną i z pamięci wpisał nowy kontakt, podpisując go "Uciążliwość Społeczna". Co z nim zrobić? Spróbować namierzyć? To byłoby nie fair. Jakby nie patrzeć, złodziej pomógł mu wiele razy, nawet kilkukrotnie uratował mu życie, narażając przy tym własne. Za samo to należał mu się spory szacunek i zachowanie fair play. Poza tym, znając Kid'a, nie łapiąc go na gorącym uczynku, niczego mu nie udowodnią. Nagle przez głowę przeszła mu niepokojąco kusząca myśl. Może i nie ma zamiaru użyć tego telefonu, żeby go złapać, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może użyć go w ogóle. W ramach wsparcia dla tego pomysłu jego podświadomość podsunęła mu wspomnienie przed-przedostatniej akcji z Kid'em, kiedy Schinichi ocknął się z rękoma zawiązanymi wstążką i kokardą na głowie, z włosami obsypanymi suchym (na szczęście) brokatem. Oddział Specjalny do Spraw Kid'a nie miał tyle szczęścia, przez co cały kolejny dzień czyścili kaski z zaschniętego i twardego jak kamień brokatowego szlamu. Tak, to był zdecydowanie dobry powód do małego, nieszkodliwego rewanżu. Shinichi włączył skrzynkę nadawczą i wybrał "Uciążliwość Społeczną" jako odbiorcę.

Kaito był zdecydowanie padnięty. Zadowolony z przebiegu skoku, zawiedziony kolejnym niepowodzeniem w poszukiwaniu Pandory i obolały po bieganiu w te i nazad po gmachu muzeum, zwłaszcza z tą dodatkową rundką w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Jak tylko dotarł do domu zadzwonił do Jii i mamy, żeby upewnić ich, że jest bezpieczny, wziął ciepłą kąpiel w której starał się nie zasnąć, po czym runął na łóżko, twarzą do przodu. Powieki miał z ołowiu, i kiedy tylko już, już odpływał w objęcia Morfeusza, jego telefon radośnie oznajmił, że otrzymał smsa. Jego drugi telefon. Telefon Kid'a. Telefon na który NIKT NIGDY nie pisał smsów. Jii zawsze dzwonił, poza tym dzisiaj nie było go w muzeum, więc dlaczego...? Czy coś mu grozi? To musi być on, przecież nikt inny nie ma tego numeru. Podniósł się jak oparzony, chwycił telefon i podniósł klapkę. Numer adresata był dla niego kompletnie obcy. Nie była to jego mama, Aoko, Hakuba ani Akako. Wysilił pamięć, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby numer któregokolwiek z jego znajomych kończył się na 76. Otworzył wiadomość i o mało się nie zakrztusił.  
\- _Ten twój biały strój to kompletne bezguście_ \- głosiła wiadomość. Minę Kaito można by w tym momencie określić słowem "rozdziawiona". Ktokolwiek to pisał wiedział, że ten telefon należy do Kid'a. Ale jak? Prawda, zgubił go dzisiaj, ale przecież znalazł tam, gdzie myślał, że mu wypadł, więc jakim cudem...? Wziął wdech. Nic mu nie grozi. Numer jest lewy, specjalnie spreparowany przy współpracy jego mamy i Jii. Próba namierzenia powiedzie się, owszem, ale dzięki urządzeniu rozpraszającemu wskaże obszar o promieniu kilometra, nie konkretnie jego dom. Był bezpieczny. Ale kto był na tyle bezczelny, żeby kraść jego numer telefonu? Ktoś z Oddziału Specjalnego? Nakamori? Tak czy owak podjął grę. Wielki Kaitou Kid, Współczesny Lupin, nie cofa się przed żadnym przeciwnikiem. Szybko napisał odpowiedź.

Wielki Detektyw Wschodu o mało nie spadł z łóżka. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego.  
\- _Jeśli ładnie poprosisz, zastanowię się nad seksownym strojem pokojówki ;P Kim jesteś?_ \- z jednej strony, w celu usunięcia sprzed oczu wyobraźni Kid'a w stroju pokojówki na wysokich obcasach, Shinichi poważnie rozważał rzucenie telefonem o ścianę. Z drugiej strony usilnie próbował się nie roześmiać. Błyskotliwy jak zawsze. W o wiele lepszym nastroju niż jeszcze kilka chwil temu, Shinichi wcisnął odpisz.

Kaito uśmiechnął się na widok odpowiedzi.  
 _\- Twoim oddanym fanem. Czy do stroju pokojówki dołączone są wysokie obcasy?  
_ \- _Obcasy tak, ale bielizna nie. Może to wybrakowany komplet? Dasz mi jakąś wskazówkę?  
_ \- _Nie masz własnej bielizny? Chcesz wskazówkę gdzie kupić gacie?  
\- W koronki? Chyba nie. Wskazówkę jakim cudem zdobyłeś ten numer :P  
\- Nie martwisz się?  
\- Czym?  
\- Że cię namierzę.  
\- Powodzenia ;D  
\- Ah, zagłuszacz? Sprytnie. Znalazłem telefon w korytarzu.  
_A więc jednak! Ktoś z mundurowych musiał przechwycić jakoś ten numer. Mówi się trudno. Przynajmniej nie jest nudno, a rozmówca jest dość dowcipny. Kaito mimo wszystko chciał wiedzieć z kim ma do czynienia, wiec postanowił nie odpuszczać.  
\- _Nie boisz się?  
\- Czego?  
\- Infiltracja całego Oddziału Specjalnego zajmie mi tydzień, ale i tak dowiem się, kim jesteś.  
\- Chcesz inwigilować OS? Powodzenia :)  
\- Myślisz, że nie dam rady? - _Kaito nachmurzył się.  
 _\- Nie, oczywiście, że tak nie myślę. Myślę, że mnie tam nie znajdziesz. -_ Shinichi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ta rozmowa była całkiem odświeżająca, ale i tak oczy same mu się zamykały.  
\- _Interesujące -_ ile było dzisiaj na miejscu osób, które: A - nie należą do Oddziału Specjalnego do spraw Kid'a, B - są na tyle sprytne, żeby przechwycić ten numer i odłożyć telefon tak, żeby Kaito tego nie zauważył i najważniejsze C - wygląda, że wcale nie chciały go za pomocą tego telefonu namierzyć? Tylko jedna. _  
\- Jestem wykończony. Wrócimy do tego jutro? Dobranoc.  
\- A więc do jutra. Dobranoc, Tantei-kun.  
_Shinichi poczuł jedno mocne uderzenie serca o żebra, ale był spokojny. Przecież pisząc, że nie należy do Oddziału Specjalnego sam nakierował Kid'a na swoją osobę. Inaczej złodziej bezowocnie szukałby go tydzień wśród policjantów. To, że od razu nie wpadł na to, że to Kudo znalazł jego telefon świadczyło o tym, że nie widział go wtedy w korytarzu. Trudno się dziwić, młodemu detektywowi zależało, żeby pozostać jak najmniej widocznym od samego początku, i jak widać, udało się. Jutro będzie bardzo interesujący dzień. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i kilka chwil po oparciu głowy o poduszkę zasnął.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Kolejny dzień zaczął się jak każdy i Shinichi zaczął mieć poważne wątpliwości, czy będzie choć w połowie tak interesujący, jak przypuszczał. Odrabianie zajęć w szkole nie należało do najbardziej zajmujących rzeczy jakie przychodziły detektywowi na myśl. Wręcz przeciwnie. Telefon milczał jak zaklęty, a spędzanie kilku do kilkunastu godzin dziennie na nauce czegoś, co w przypadku Wielkiego Detektywa Wschodu, nigdy nie będzie ci potrzebne lub w czym już jesteś lepszy od nauczyciela, było istną katorgą. Momentami Shinichi zastanawiał się, czy za chwilę nie zrobi nauce i medycynie na złość i nie umrze z nudów. Ran odnalazła go na drugiej przerwie, dziwnie milcząca.  
\- Posłuchaj, to nie twoja wina. Nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Zapomnijmy o tym, ok? - szanse były nikłe ale musiał spróbować. Poza tym, może chociaż trochę podniesie ją na duchu. Smutna Ran była dla Kudo możliwie najgorszym towarzystwem. Dziewczyna miała dar rozsiewania swojego humoru wokół, a ludzie natychmiast przejmowali jego namiastki. Właściwie było to całkiem dobre - młoda mistrzyni karate była najczęściej wesoła lub w bojowym nastroju i zarażała tym innych. Smutna Ran była jak ciemna chmura gradowa, prawie wysysała światło ze swojego otoczenia. Shinichi poczuł się przygnębiony. To była jego wina. Znowu. Znowu jest smutna, znowu przez niego. Po co w ogóle się odzywał? Dopiero po kilku chwilach Ran podniosła głowę.  
\- Niepotrzebnie zadzwoniłam, przecież to nie było nic ważnego. Mogłam...  
\- Daj już z tym spokój. Zdarza się. Hej! Chcesz w przerwie na lunch iść coś zjeść?  
Dopiero na to pytanie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową i Shinichi wypuścił wstrzymywany od kilku chwil oddech. Kryzys został zażegnany.  
Dzwon szkolny ogłosił wesoło przerwę na lunch i uczniowie wysypali się na korytarze. Matma zawsze była śmiertelnie nudna. Kudo zastanawiał się często, jak to możliwe, żeby ludzie mieli tyle kłopotu z przedmiotem który, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, nie wymaga żadnej wiedzy, a jedynie logicznego myślenia. Pakując torbę ziewnął i westchnął. Czas znaleźć Ran i wrzucić coś na ząb. W tym momencie telefon zabuczał w kieszeni.  
\- _Co słychać, Tantei-kun? :P_ \- świetnie. Gdzie był Kid, kiedy Shinichi zdychał z nudów na matmie?  
\- _Co słychać, Kosodoro-san*?_ \- padła odpowiedź. Kaito uśmiechnął się, siedząc na dachu szkoły. Wygląda na to, że Wielki Detektyw nie za bardzo lubił swoją ksywkę, huh?  
\- _Nudzę się -_ nic dziwnego. Skoro Kid miał hobby przepełnione adrenaliną, w życiu codziennym musi zanudzać się na śmierć. Zupełnie... zupełnie tak jak Shinichi.  
\- _Mnie to mówisz? Czasami mam wrażenie, że szkoła do której chodzę od podstawówki różni się jedynie wysokością ławek.  
\- Wiem jak to jest. Najgorzej na matmie, co nie?  
_Idąc korytarzem w kierunku klasy Ran, rozbawiony Shinichi prychnął. Tak, najgorzej zdecydowanie na matmie. Po chwili się zastanowił. Skoro Kid pisał właśnie teraz i mówił o matmie, to poniekąd potwierdzało przypuszczenia młodego detektywa. Kid najprawdopodobniej jest mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, co Kudo. Co znaczy, że teraz też siedzi w szkole. Nadeszła następna wiadomość.  
\- _Nie przejmuj się. Na pewno nie masz gorzej ode mnie.  
\- To niby dlaczego? Wszyscy wiecznie wypytują mnie o szczegóły morderstw i innych rzeczy. O ciebie też!  
\- Phi! Po każdym skoku na drugi dzień słucham jak pół mojej klasy chce mnie przelecieć! :/_  
 _\- Haha! A drugie pół?  
\- Wykastrować!_  
Wychodząc z klasy, Mouri Ran, która w życiu widziała już wiele, była świadkiem niesłychanego. Otóż, Wielki Detektyw Wschodu, który dorobił się w szkole ksywki Wielkiego Mruka, opierał się o ścianę przy wejściu do jej klasy i próbował nie poskładać się ze śmiechu.

Uczniowie omijali parskającego detektywa szerokim łukiem. Nawet Ran podeszła do niego ze zmarszczonym nosem. Shinichi tak rzadko się śmiał, że jego zachowanie było... podejrzane. Może ktoś dosypał mu czegoś do kawy?  
\- Um... Shinichi? Wszystko w porządku?  
Dopiero po chwili Kudo podniósł głowę.  
\- Oh, Ran. Jesteś. Zaczekaj chwilę. - po czym napisał coś szybko na telefonie i ruszył z nią ramię w ramię do kawiarni na dole.  
\- _Muszę iść. Wieczorem?  
\- Wieczorem, Tantei-kun. - _Kaito był w wyśmienitym nastroju. Nie musiał się zanadto kryć ze swoim wiekiem. Skoro mógł przebrać się za Kudo bez maski, detektyw z pewnością wiedział, że są praktycznie w tym samym wieku. Mimo to spodziewał się, że detektyw wykorzysta sposobność, żeby wyciągnąć od niego personalne informacje, które pomogłyby mu namierzyć, kim też Kid jest za dnia. Wyglądało jednak na to, że, póki co, Kudo niczego takiego nie próbował. Zamiast tego ich pisanie zapowiadało się nie dość, że interesująco, to jeszcze całkiem zabawnie.  
Shinichi siedział naprzeciwko Ran w kawiarni popijając swoją ukochaną kawę. Ran mierzyła go wzrokiem i robiło się już dość niezręcznie.  
\- Tak? Chcesz mi chyba coś powiedzieć.  
\- Myślałam, że to ty chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć. Co cię tak rozbawiło wcześniej? - Ran byłaby całkiem szczęśliwa, gdyby to dzięki niej Shinichi był w tak dobrym nastroju. Ponieważ zdecydowanie nie była to jej zasługa, koniecznie chciała dowiedzieć się czyja.  
\- Pisałem z kimś. - Powiedział chłopak, po czym mentalnie strzelił sobie w łeb. Odpowiedź, a jakby jej nie było. Teraz Ran na pewno będzie drążyć temat. Nie pomylił się.  
\- Z kim? - oj, niedobrze. Pomiędzy oczami na nosie młodej mistrzyni karate pojawiła się zmarszczka, która nigdy nie wróżyła nic dobrego.  
\- Eeee... z przyjacielem. Znamy się z... Poznaliśmy się na miejscu zbrodni. Dawno. Od czasu do czasu rozmawiamy. Ciekawy gość. - detektyw był z siebie dumny. Było w tym bardzo niewiele kłamstwa, właściwie wcale! Przecież Ran chodziło pewnie o to, czy nie pisał z jakąś dziewczyną. No więc... Kid to zdecydowanie facet... Chyba. Kudo zakładał, że to mimo wszystko chłopak. Tak czy siak, nie może przecież powiedzieć nikomu, a zwłaszcza Ran, że prowadzi pogaduszki ze ściganym międzynarodowo kryminalistą! On, Wielki Detektyw ze Wschodu! Więc nie powie.  
\- Oh, to... miło. Znam go?  
Dobre pytanie. Właściwie wszyscy go znają. Jednocześnie - nikt go nie zna.  
\- Raczej nie.  
\- Przedstawisz mi go?  
\- Przy najbliższej okazji, może być?  
\- Okej. - udało się, dała za wygraną. Shinichi odetchnął i wrócił do cieszenia się gorzkim alkaloidem. I wtedy się zaczęło. Ran nachyliła się konspiracyjnie. Coś się święci. To musi być coś bardzo ważnego i...  
\- Słyszałeś o tym chłopaku, który doszedł do 3-E? Podobną od razu chciał się umówić z Misaką z 2-C! Co za typ...!  
Cudownie. Z deszczu pod rynnę.

Jak na gust młodego detektywa było zdecydowanie zbyt późno, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi swojego pokoju. Rezydencja była pusta, ale po wszystkich doświadczeniach nie potrafił się skupić przy otwartych drzwiach. Był zmęczony i bardzo, bardzo znużony. Dlaczego ludzi tak bardzo pasjonuje prywatne życie innych ludzi? Postanowił odprężyć się przy swojej ulubionej lekturze. Wziął z półki "Studium w szkarłacie" i rozsiadł się wygodnie na łóżku. Nie zdążył otworzyć okładki, kiedy telefon zabuczał na stoliku. Myśl "Czego znowu?!" ryknęła jak grom jego głowie, do momentu, aż zobaczył nadawcę.  
\- _Czy wieczór to już?  
\- Chyba tak. Tylko błagam, powiedz, że nie będziesz opowiadał godzinę o jakimś uczniu z wymiany, bo rzucę telefonem o ścianę.  
\- Nic mi nie wiadomo o żadnej wymianie. Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Słuchałem dzisiaj GODZINĘ o jakimś napalonym gościu, który doszedł do jakiejś tam klasy i chciał się umówić z kimś tam. Dlaczego ludzi to w ogóle obchodzi?  
\- Bardzo subtelne, uh...  
\- Jestem wykończony.  
\- Wpadnę po ciebie za 5 min i pójdziemy na striptiz ;)  
_Shinichi uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście, że po niego nie przyjdzie - ekhem! trochę szkoda ekhem! - ale sama myśl była zabawna. Trzeba przyznać, że Kid był całkiem niezły w poprawianiu nastroju.  
 _\- Na kiedy planujesz kolejny skok?  
\- Stęskniłeś się, Tantei-kun?  
_Shinichi odsunął głowę od telefonu, przy czym wyglądał jakby ktoś wetknął mu kij w jakieś niewygodne miejsce.  
\- _Pytam z ciekawości, Kosodoro-san.  
\- Nie wiem czemu myślisz, że ta ksywka mnie obraża :P  
\- Powiedzmy, że sam nie lubię twojej etykietki.  
\- "Tantei-kun"?  
\- Nom  
\- To jaką "etykietkę" byś chciał?  
\- Może być "Wasza Wysokość"  
_Kaito siedząc na łóżku w swoim pokoju wybuchnął śmiechem. Ta, Shinichi zawsze był wyzwaniem. A Kaito Kid kochał wyzwania.  
 _\- Wasza Wysokość, Jaśnie Wielmożna Ekscelencjo, uniżony sługa pokornie zawiadamia, że kolejny skok będzie miał miejsce dokładnie_ z _a tydzień, na którym to pozwolę sobie skopać Ci tyłek, Księżniczko :P  
\- Co do kopania, trzymaj głowę nisko, złodzieju :P  
_Shinichi wyobrażał sobie, jak teraz ta biała gadzina rzuca do telefonu swój markowy uśmiech i sam się wyszczerzył.

* Kosodoro - ang. sneak-thief, czyli hmm... podrzędny, skradający się złodziej ;) Conan nazywa tak Kid'a w Magician of the Silver Sky na dachu pociągu "Bez lotni, nawet Kaitou Kid to tylko zwykły, skradający się złodziej!", btw jest to mój ulubiony film z serii ^^ zobaczymy co przyniesie najnowszy - Sunflowers of Inferno ;)

** Ja również ubolewam nad brakiem opowiadań z DC w języku polskim oraz (i chyba nawet bardziej) nad brakiem doujinshi po angielsku, bo bardzo ich mało, a na aarin czystka - same wygasłe linki... :C


	4. Rozdział 4

1) Przepraszam, że tak długo zajął mi ten rozdział :/ W ramach rekompensaty zrobiłam go trochę dłuższym niż poprzednie.  
2) Cytrus niewiele wie o uploadowaniu rzeczy, a znając swój talent to prędzej sama coś skopci niż poprawi! Ale, ale! Cytrus nie pogardzi jakąś łopatologiczną instrukcją, jak to zrobić, żeby czytało się Wam lepiej i będzie za takową wielce zobowiązana! A tak na serio, to nigdy nie prowadziłam nawet bloga - sporo osób z ff to robiło/robi - toteż nie mam pojęcia jak ugryźć problem kiepskiego formatowania na ff (kiedyś za dobrych czasów, kiedy można było kopiować z ff, wsadzałam opowiadania i czytałam w wordzie...) wiec... ekhm... tasukete onegai?  
3) Aa - i na serio nie wyświetlają się przerwy między akapitami? Mnie tak, i to nie w edytorze, tylko normalnie jak sobie odpalam opowiadanie z Search... hmmm... to może zrobić podwójną przerwę pomiędzy? Edit: ff najwyraźniej nie dopuszcza podwójnych enterów, po każdej edycji i zapisie rozdziału magicznie znikają :( przykro mi Costell :(

 **Rozdział 4**

Kaito ustalał swoje skoki zawsze na dzień, kiedy w nocy mógł liczyć na pełnię księżyca. Dzięki niej mógł od razu określić, czy dany kamień zawiera Pandorę czy też nie, a wtedy, w razie potrzeby, zostawić łup na miejscu. Wyjątki stanowiły klejnoty, które były wystawiane bardzo krótko lub wyzwania, które przeważnie wysyłał Starszy Doradca Jirokichi Suzuki. Po akcji z rogiem Kirina Kaito uznał za stosowne zamontować w biurze ekscentrycznego starszego gościa dwa podsłuchy... na wszelki wypadek. Toteż o tym, że za tydzień zostanie znowu wyzwany na pojedynek z tajniakami bogacza, dotarła do niego z pierwszej ręki. Diadem Angulemy, pomimo całego swego uroku, leżał poza obszarem zainteresowań młodego magika. Cudeńko z pewnością wystawiane było wcześniej na światło księżyca, a to znaczy, że z pewnością nie zawiera Pandory. Kaito westchnął. Kolejne bezcelowe zadanie, góra roboty i przygotowań, a wszystko tylko po to, żeby dbać o reputację. Z drugiej strony skok miał swoje plusy, na przykład, będzie to kolejna okazja, żeby utrzeć nosa co poniektórym wścibskim, ale też uroczym młodym detektywom. Wyszczerzył się. Będzie zabawnie.

Shinichi kolejny nudnawy i monotonny tydzień spędził na chodzeniu do szkoły, czytaniu Holmes'a oraz wysłuchiwaniu Sonoko. Stwierdzenie, że młoda dziedziczka działała mu na nerwy byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku. Młody detektyw nie miał nawet komu ponarzekać, bo jakoś wątpił, żeby Haibara czy profesor mieli ochotę tego słuchać, a telefon podejrzanie umilkł. Gdzie był Kid, kiedy był potrzebny? Nie żeby był potrzebny, czy coś... Kudo uznał, że włamywacz jest zajęty organizowaniem skoku, więc nie sam też nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, tłumacząc sobie, że to byłoby nie fair. Ran na pewno nie chciała wysłuchiwać, jak denerwująca jest jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, więc Shinichi topił smutki... w kawie. Dzisiaj już czwartej. Była sobota, cztery dni przed środowym skokiem i Kudo czekał na to jak na wybawienie. W końcu jakaś rozrywka. Nie miał jednak złudzeń, że młoda dziedziczka z pewnością pojawi się u boku swojego wuja na miejscu skoku, żeby popiszczeć na widok swojego idola. Shinichi czasami współczuł Kid'owi. Chłopak na pewno wiedział, że do armii fanek chcę-przelecieć-Kid'a zaliczała się też ta upierdliwa dziewucha. Detektyw zapisał mentalnie, żeby przy najbliższej okazji złożyć złodziejowi najszczersze kondolencje. Póki co składał wyrazy ubolewania sobie, ponieważ chwilowo utknął na popołudniowej herbatce w biurze Mouri.  
\- ... i wtedy on powiedział, że jej fryzura jest do bani! Hahaha! - Sonoko śmiała się w najlepsze.  
Ran uśmiechnęła się skromnie, najwyraźniej niezbyt rozbawiona.  
\- A myślałam, że to taki miły gość - odpowiedziała. Czasami za dużo myślisz - pomyślał Shinichi i wziął kolejny niewielki łyk kawy.  
Byłby o wiele szczęśliwszy, gdyby mogli wyjść gdzieś z Ran tylko we dwoje, ale dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie podzielała jego opinii i zapraszała swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Kudo westchnął. Uśmiechnął się do młodej mistrzyni karate, żeby zachować pozory, że dobrze się bawi, po czym wziął kolejny łyczek. Nie spodziewał się, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nim.  
\- A właśnie, Ran, masz jakieś wieści od tego małego gnojka w okularach? - jedno zdanie wystarczyło, żeby uśmiech Ran zniknął zupełnie zastąpiony miną, która niczym ciemnogranatowa chmura na horyzoncie obwieszczająca burzę, zapowiadała wybuch płaczu.  
Grzywka opadła zakrywając jej twarz.  
\- Nie... Nie odezwał się od kilku tygodni. Pytałam tatę ale... nie, nie mam żadnych wieści. - kawa stałą się nagle nieznośnie gorzka.  
\- Właściwie to nawet trochę mi go brakuje. Zawsze było go wszędzie pełno i był taki rezolutny. Wkurzający i uroczy. - no świetnie, teraz Kudo miał ochotę uciec.  
\- Tęsknie za nim. Spróbuję dzisiaj do niego zadzwonić, chociaż ciągle włącza się poczta. - Ran wyglądała, jakby miała wybuchnąć płaczem, Shinichi chciał, aby podłoga rozstąpiła się i połknęła go w całości. Detektyw spróbował załagodzić temat.  
\- Hej, dajcie spokój. Wrócił do domu, ma tam rodzinę i swoich przyjaciół, pewnie jest zajęty.  
\- Pewnie tak. I zapomniał o nas - głos Ran przeszedł w cichy szept.  
\- A może po prostu zabrali mu telefon, czy coś? W przeciwieństwie do CONIEKTÓRYCH, ten mały okularnik nie należał do takich, co porzucają i zapominają o innych.  
Shinichi wstał. Tak, to prawda. Conan nigdy nikogo by nie porzucił.  
\- Muszę spadać, przypomniało mi się, że mam raport do oddania inspektorowi Megure. Narazie. - i wyszedł.  
Powlókł się w kierunku rezydencji. Conan nikogo by nie zostawił. O nikim by nie zapomniał. Conan był rezolutny i uroczy, wszyscy go kochali. Kochają. Był dla Młodych Detektywów wzorem, światłem nadziei dla Haibary, ulubieńcem profesora i wszystkich mundurowych znajomych, jakich znał. Nie pysznił się i nie szukał poklasku. Conan był... o wiele lepszy, niż Shinichi. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy o niego pytali. Sato i Takagi, Shiratori, Megure, Ran, Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Kazuha, wszyscy. Kiedy "duży" Kudo zniknął, tylko Ran zastanawiała się, co się z nim dzieje. Przecież nawet jej ojciec proponował, żeby dała sobie z nim spokój. Może miał rację.

Machinalnie wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni.  
 _\- Co słychać, złodzieju?  
\- Mógłbyś skończyć z tym "złodziejem", Tantei-kun?  
\- Jak tylko skończysz z tym "Tantei-kun", złodzieju.  
\- A jak sobie życzysz? Wasza Wysokość odpada -.-'  
_Shinichi uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Odrobina spoufalenia chyba nikogo nie zabije?  
\- " _Kudo" ujdzie -_ w końcu Hattori tak do niego mówił... _  
\- :D Obawiam się, że w moim przypadku musimy pozostać przy "Kid" :/  
_ \- _Co porabiasz?_  
\- _Dopracowuję skok, ale tego się chyba domyślasz? Ulepszyłem też lotnię :)  
\- Dodałeś wreszcie silnik? - _zapytał Kudo, wspominając pamiętny spadek ze sterowca. Tak, silnik zdecydowanie by się przydał.  
\- _Nie, wymieniłem dwa wsporniki hydrauliczne.  
\- Nieźle, nie dość że złodziej i magik, to jeszcze mechanik?  
\- Oj, bo się zarumienię. Poza tym zawsze lubiłem mechanikę ;)  
\- Mam poważne pytanie, ok?  
\- Słucham - _to nie wróżyło nic dobrego, ale jakie inne wyjście miał Kaito? Wziął wdech...  
 _\- Wolałeś jak ścigał Cię Conan, czy ja? -_... i wypuścił ze świstem.  
Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Przecież Conan i Shinichi to... ten sam człowiek? No... tylko trochę mniejszy. Trochę bardziej uroczy, znacznie mniej przystojny. Kaito spojrzał na telefon, jakby wyrósł na nim muchomor.  
 _\- Było mi łatwiej, kiedy ścigał mnie Conan. Miałeś wtedy krótsze nogi! Mimo to wolę, kiedy jesteś sobą.  
_ Kuroba modlił się, żeby to była poprawna odpowiedź, cokolwiek to znaczy. Skąd w detektywie takie rozterki? Pewnie ktoś powiedział mu coś głupiego.  
Shinichi nie od razu sprawdził, jaka przyszła odpowiedź. Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, potem jeszcze jeden. Wreszcie zerknął. Westchnął.  
\- _Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego co?  
\- Dlaczego wolisz, żebym był sobą? Wszyscy mówią, że Conan jest znacznie bardziej uroczy ode mnie.  
\- Wszyscy, to znaczy kto? - _Kaito próbował szybko zmienić temat. Może się uda...  
 _\- Nie unikaj odpowiedzi, Kid -_... nic z tego.  
Jak to teraz rozegrać? Kuroba był na granicy wyrywania sobie włosów z głowy. Umysł ruszył w pełen galop, ażeby to wytłumaczyć, najlepiej nie tłumacząc tego w ogóle. Dobrze, że wróciłeś, bo już nie muszę dawać ci forów. Bo wreszcie walczymy jak równy z równym. Wolę kiedy jesteś sobą, bo to nie fair, żeby dziecko było tak fascynujące. Bo siedmiolatek nie powinien wyglądać tak pociągająco, kiedy się wścieka... Zszokowany własnym tokiem myśli, Kaito pierwszy raz poczuł się niewygodnie we własnej głowie. Potrząsnął nią więc i odpisał:  
\- _Bo pojedynek jest bardziej wyrównany. Poza tym świetnie wyglądasz w garniturze :P  
_ Shinichi pacnął się w czoło, ale mimo to się uśmiechnął. To miło, że chociaż ktoś. Że chociaż jedna osoba, nawet jeśli to złodziej i kryminalista, cieszy się, że Shinichi zastąpił Conana. Po chwili przyszła kolejna wiadomość. _  
\- A właśnie! W imieniu własnym, serdecznie zapraszam Wielkiego Detektywa Wchodu na mój skok, który będzie miał miejsce w środę 30.04 o godzinie 20:00 w Muzeum Suzuki! :D  
_ Kudo parsknął, Tego jeszcze nie było, prywatne zaproszenie!  
 _\- A dostanę na piśmie?  
\- Nie przeginaj..._

Kolejne cztery dni minęły spokojnie i Shinichi odetchnął odrobinę od docinek kogokolwiek. Zabarykadowanie się po lekcjach w bibliotece rezydencji i udawanie, że nie ma go w domu zapewne miało z tym coś wspólnego. Na pół godziny przed skokiem znalazł się w głównej sali wystawowej, gdzie na samym środku, w zbrojonej gablocie znajdował się cel Kid'a: Diadem Angulemy. Śliczne cacko wysadzane szmaragdami zdecydowanie przyciągało wzrok. Nakamori biegał jak oparzony i krzyczał na wszystko i wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku. Gablotka była wyjątkowa, ze zbrojonego szkła, zabezpieczona na wszystkich brzegach czymś w rodzaju małych imadeł, do których odkręcenia potrzebny był specjalny klucz. Sam proces odkręcania zająłby pojedynczej osobie co najmniej 15 minut, przy czym klucz znajdował się obecnie w zaciśniętej pięści Inspektora. Pod atłasem, na którym spoczywał diadem znajdowała się gruba na 3 centymetry stalowa płyta, którą nieść musiało aż trzech policjantów. Cały Oddział Specjalny Do Spraw Kid'a wyposażony był w maski przeciwgazowe i latarki, ponadto podzielony został na zespoły trzyosobowe. Każdy zespół miał rozkaz bezwzględnego trzymania się razem i pilnowania nawzajem już od momentu wkroczenia do muzeum kilka godzin temu. Dodatkowo każda trójka ustaliła dwa dni wcześniej tajne hasło, które sprawdzane było co kwadrans. Okna zabezpieczone metalową siatką, solidnie. Podłoga sprawdzona, wentylacja też. O ile Kid nie zrobi pokazu przechodzenia przez ściany i nie wparuje tu z młotem pneumatycznym, raczej będzie musiał odpuścić, pomyślał Kudo. Sonoko stała w narożniku sali rozglądając się na prawo i lewo, zbyt zajęta swoim make-upem, żeby dokuczać Kudo, niedaleko niej stał jej wuj i oceniał postępy policji krytycznym okiem.  
Telefon zadzwonił, powiadamiając o otrzymaniu nowej wiadomości. Shinichi mruknął, że znowu zapomniał go wyłączyć na skoku, ale do zapowiedzianego czasu zostało jeszcze kilka minut.  
\- _Fajnie że jesteś, Kudo_ \- Kid?! Zszokowany detektyw rozejrzał się podejrzliwie po sali. Nie będzie go tutaj, nie może tu być. A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem rozwalił system identyfikowania się ludzi z oddziału, to na pewno nie będzie teraz stał w widocznym miejscu z telefonem w ręku. Kudo przejechał oczami po wszystkich w sali. Nikt nie wydawał się podejrzany, nikt nie miał, a przynajmniej nie wyglądało, żeby miał przy sobie telefon. Ale przecież Kid musiał go widzieć? Nie, nie musiał. Mógł blefować.  
\- _Oczywiście, że jestem. Nie przepuściłbym okazji zakucia Cię w kajdanki :P  
\- Czyli żadnej taryfy ulgowej?  
\- Żadnej - _ uśmiechnął się Shinichi.  
\- _Jak sobie życzysz. Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?  
_ Huh? W sensie, że... hę? Chłopak podrapał się w głowę. Czy byli przyjaciółmi? Na pewno bardziej przyjaciółmi, niż wrogami. Kid przecież tyle razy śpieszył mu na ratunek nie prosząc o nic w zamian. Czy nie tak robią przyjaciele? Czy gdyby coś poważnego zagrażało złodziejowi, to Kudo rzuciłby się na pomoc? Tak, zdecydowanie.  
\- _Trochę koślawymi, ale chyba tak? Czemu?  
\- Skoro jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, to kiedy mnie zobaczysz, zatkaj mocno uszy. Więcej forów nie będzie :*  
_Przez moment po odczytaniu wiadomości Kudo zastanawiał się, czy powinien uprzedzić o tym inspektora Nakamori i resztę. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie. Skoro ostrzeżenie dostał nie jako detektyw, a jako przyjaciel, to byłaby... zdrada? Chyba tak. Coś w ten deseń. Za kilka sekund miała wybić punkt dwudziesta. Schował telefon do kieszeni. Alarm w zegarku inspektora zapiszczał, oznajmiając godzinę zero. Powietrze wokół gablotki wypełniło się gęstym dymem i podobnie jak w przypadku akcji z "teleportacją" Kid'a, złodziej pojawił się znikąd, stojąc na gablotce.  
\- Panie i Panowie...!  
I w tym momencie stało się kilka rzeczy naraz: Sonoko stojąca w narożniku, którą detektyw omijał cały czas zapiszczała przeraźliwie wysoko. Cały Oddział Specjalnej Troski zrobił krok do tyłu, nikt nie chciał iść na pierwszy ogień w starciu przeciwko magikowi, Nakamori mimo to ryknął "To Kid! Brać go!". Jirokichi Suzuki ruszył do przodu spod ściany, Szanowna Uciążliwość Społeczna W Bieli odwrócił się wprost do Kudo i puścił mu oko, natomiast Shinichi podniósł dłonie i, przykładając spory nacisk, zakrył uszy.  
\- ... pora na pokaz! - po czym pstryknął palcami.  
Powietrze przeszył ogłuszający pisk, powalając na kolana wszystkich obecnych, poza Kid'em i Shinichim. Detektyw spostrzegł niewielkie urządzenie pod stopami złodzieja. A więc o to chodziło. Kiedy oddział zdążył zebrać się w sobie i pozakrywać uszy, nastąpił huk i gablotka rozpadła się na drobne kawałeczki. Dźwięk ustał.  
\- Moje zadanie wykonane, więc będę się zbierał! - pokój wypełnił się gazem, część policjantów, którzy stali dalej od gablotki, zdążyli pozakładać maski. Reszta padała na ziemię jeden za drugim. Shinichi zrobił wdech zanim gaz do niego dotarł i po omacku, na pamięć, ruszył pędem do wyjścia z sali i dalej korytarzem. Dokąd teraz? Dokąd by poszedł, gdyby był nieznośnym, zjawiskowym złodziejem w bieli? Na dach. Zrobił dwa kroki i stanął. Czy Nakamori nie wrzeszczał coś o zaplombowaniu wszystkich wyjść a dach? W takim razie dokąd. Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie plan budynku. W muzeum były trzy tarasy widokowe: północny, wschodni i zachodni. Pogoda na dzisiaj - wiatry znad Oceanu. Lotnia, żeby się wznieść, musi lecieć pod wiatr. Shinichi puścił się biegiem w kierunku tarasu wschodniego.

Dałby głowę, że słyszał szelest płaszcza gdzieś przed sobą, ale jego kroki i nierówny, głośny oddech zagłuszały wszystko. Jeszcze kilkanaście metrów, skręt i Kudo wypadł na taras. Panowała na nim niezmącona cisza i ani śladu Kid'a. A więc spóźnił się, albo złodziej obrał mimo wszystko inną metodę ewakuacji. Zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku zdobionej, półokrągłej balustrady, kiedy coś z głuchym uderzeniem spadło za jego plecami. Nie zdążył się odwrócić, kiedy coś, a raczej ktoś, chwycił go za nadgarstek i łukiem zarzucił na ścianę.  
\- Kid! - stęknął detektyw przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- We własnej osobie, Kudo - złodziej był wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Kudo zastanawiał się, czy chodziło o skok zakończony sukcesem, czy raczej niemrawa mina detektywa i jego obie ręce przyszpilone nad głową jedną dłonią Kid'a miały z tym coś wspólnego. Druga ręka w białej rękawiczce opierała się o ścianę tuż przy uchu detektywa. Tak, wygrał. Żadna nowość. Shinichi westchnął i uśmiechnął się już pewniej.  
\- Moje gratulacje - powiedział z lekkim sarkazmem - całkiem niezły sprzęt. Generuje częstotliwość rezonansową szkła? - zapytał już bez cienia ironii.  
\- Bin~go~! Całkiem nieźle, Wielki Detektywie!  
To był dobry moment, Kid opuścił gardę. Gdyby udało mu się go kopnąć... Shinichi zmrużył oczy i zrobił lekki zamach... i w tym momencie Kid, jakby czytając mu w myślach, przysunął się, przyciskając go do ściany i blokując ruch nogi, jednej i drugiej.  
\- Nieładnie - stwierdził Kid, udając obrażonego.  
\- Żadnej taryfy ulgowej - odparł Kudo spode łba, dorzucając do tego uśmiech jak brzytwa.  
\- Hooo - Kid był najwyraźniej rozbawiony odpowiedzią, a ich nosy prawie się teraz stykały. "Za blisko! Zdecydowanie za blisko!" krzyczała każda komórka ciała detektywa. Ponieważ byli równego wzrostu czuł oddech złodzieja na ustach, całe jego ciało spięło się, a uśmiech zniknął. O co tu chodzi? Przecież to tylko Kid. Ale wyglądało na to, że właśnie przez "tylko Kid'a" jego serce obijało się teraz o żebra. To, że złodziej cudownie pachniał, wiatrem, fiołkowym płynem do prania i czymś podobnym do gorzkiej czekolady, wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy. Kudo odwrócił głowę w bok, bo tylko tyle mógł zrobić, i z zaciśniętymi zębami czuł, jak rumieniec, z którym tak usilnie walczył, staje się faktem dokonanym.  
\- Okej, okej, żadnego kopania. Tylko puść - wydukał. Ta pozycja była tak bardzo... Czy złodziej zauważył karmazyn na jego twarzy?  
\- Czyżbyś czuł się... skrępowany? - zapytał Kid z przekąsem i z uśmiechem, który groził rozpołowieniem twarzy.  
\- To nie jest...! - Shinichi odwrócił się twarzą do swojego przyjaciela-obecnie-prześladowcy i spojrzał mu w oczy, przez co kolejne uderzenie serca poczuł aż w obojczykach. Kid najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. Kudo chciał wykrzyczeć, że to wcale nie jest śmieszne, ale z impasu wyciągnął go Nakamori i jego Świta Specjalnej Troski, których krzyk i tupot stóp w korytarzu dało się już słyszeć na tarasie. _  
_\- Wygląda na to, że to koniec balu - stwierdził Kid i... czy on przysunął się jeszcze bliżej? - Dobranoc, Księżniczko - po czym w zasięgu wzroku Kudo pojawiła się druga ręka Kid'a z małą, różową kulką między palcami. Kulka pękła w jego dłoni i mały strumień gazu skierował się wprost twarz detektywa.

Kaito z mocno bijącym sercem złapał osuwającego się pod ścianą detektywa. Jego 'poker face' ledwo trzymał się na miejscu. Tym razem chyba przesadził. To, co z założenia miało być niewinnym żartem, przerodziło się w... bezpośredni flirt? I to z kim?! Z osobą, której Kuroba dopiero co zaoferował swoją przyjaźń! A przecież Kaito wolał dziewczyny i, co najważniejsze, miał Aoko! Odgłosy policjantów były coraz bliższe, za chwilę musi się stąd zmyć. Spojrzał w dół. Głowa Kudo spoczywała spokojnie na jego ramieniu, oddech zwolnił i rumieniec zaczął zanikać. Wyglądał czarująco i Kaito wiedział, że ciężko będzie wypuścić go z rąk. No pięknie - pomyślał - teraz Shinichi ma wszelkie powody, żeby się na niego wkurzyć, jak tylko się obudzi. Ale swoją drogą, jego twarz jest tak blisko, i na pewno się nie obudzi, więc mógłby... Zaraz, CO? Nie, tego nie było. On wcale tego nie pomyślał. Otrząsnął się i posadził chłopaka w narożniku ściany bocznej i tej od drzwi tak, żeby na pewno się nie przewrócił. Następnie z jednej ze swoich przepastnych kieszeni wyjął diadem i nałożył mu na głowę. No proszę, Księżniczka co się zowie. Słysząc Inspektora Nakamori za zakrętem, rozłożył lotnię. Odwrócił się po raz ostatni, zerknął na śpiącego detektywa, po czym przeskoczył niską balustradę i zniknął w ciemności.


	5. Rozdział 5

W ten oto sposób opowiadanie zaczęło żyć sobie własnym życiem, nie za bardzo przejmując się moją opinią. Chwilowo mam trochę na głowie, ale obiecuję wrócić do trybu częstszego wrzucania rozdziałów jak ogarnę życie (czyli za kilkanaście dni). Spróbuje do końca miesiąca wyedytować wszystkie rozdziały na nowo, chwilowo wrzucam co mam, uh, gomenasai!

 ****

 **Rozdział 5**

Wściekły Shinichi po raz trzydziesty przemierzał salon profesora Agasy wzdłuż tej samej linii. Jeszcze trochę i zetrze lakier z paneli - pomyślała rozbawiona Miyano. Haibara nie kwapiła się do zażycia antidotum. Uważała, że drugie dzieciństwo dobrze jej robi.  
\- Coś cię trapi, Kudo-kun~? - nie, żeby spodziewała się uzyskać odpowiedź.  
\- Ugh, nie, nic - odburknął i wrócił do maszerowania. Ai podniosła jedną brew, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc, jeśli jej firmowy uśmieszek był jakąś wskazówką.

Wyglądało na to, że przyjaźnienie się z Kid'em było mieczem obosiecznym. Prawdę mówiąc, detektyw bał się teraz jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze złodziejem jak ognia. Kid czasami był prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku i Shinichi był bliski rwania włosów z głowy. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co stało się na tarasie i zaczął poważnie rozważać spuszczenie telefonu w toalecie. Detektyw był kompletnie zażenowany, na szczęście owy telefon milczał jak zaklęty i... właściwie Kudo nie wiedział, czy to dobrze czy źle.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego? - rzuciła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.  
\- Huh? - o co znowu jej chodzi? Ten uśmiech nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.  
\- Hmm? A więc to nie twoje przyjęcie-niespodzianka cię trapi?  
\- Jakie przyjęcie?  
Cudownie. A więc kolejnym genialnym pomysłem Yukiko było wyprawienie hucznych urodzin, ponieważ nie było okazji (możliwości?), aby świętować przez ostatnie dwa lata. Zaproszeni zostali wszyscy, co było bardzo w stylu jego mamy. Czasami Shinichi żałował, że mieli tak wielki dom. Skutkował on brakiem jakiegokolwiek limitu na gości. Westchnął i padł na łóżko. Cudownie, tego mu tylko brakowało. Setki znajomych na niewielkiej powierzchni. Pełno ludzi plus jego zdolność do ściągania zbrodni w najmniej odpowiednim momencie daje to, że zapewne ktoś w trakcie imprezy padnie trupem. Dosłownie.

Z wybiciem 19:00 telefon zaświergotał radośnie na stoliku.  
\- _Obraziłeś się? -_ ha, brakowało jeszcze tylko jego, świetnie.  
 _\- Tak! Do cholery -_ brzmiała odpowiedź i Kaito spojrzał na telefon, jakby coś miało z niego wyskoczyć i go zmasakrować. Chyba na prawdę przesadził. Poważnie naruszył przestrzeń osobistą detektywa, a przecież mieli zostać przyjaciółmi! Co ma mu teraz powiedzieć? Fraza "jesteś uroczy, kiedy się rumienisz" doleje zapewne oliwy do ognia, a poza tym jednym nic nie przychodziło Kurobie do głowy. Z natłoku myśli wyrwał go dźwięk kolejnego smsa.  
\- _Nie, nie obraziłem się. Mam zły dzień -_ bo Kudo uznał, że chyba troszeczkę przesadza.  
\- _Coś się stało? Mogę Ci jakoś pomóc?  
_ Shinichi uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Kid bywał nieznośny ale miał dobre serce, a teraz próbował się zrehabilitować. I nie poruszał żadnych zawstydzających tematów. Odpukać.  
\- _Moja mama organizuje dla mnie przyjęcie-niespodziankę.  
\- To skąd o niej wiesz?  
\- Od Ai.  
\- Ah. - _to ta mała, trochę straszna dziewczynka, która też kiedyś była dorosła, prawda? - _I co dalej?  
\- Jak 'co dalej'? Nie wiesz skąd w policji dowcip, że Shin-chan nie jest skrótem od Shinichi, a od Shinigami?_

 _\- Na każdym przyjęciu, na jakim byłem, ktoś kogoś mordował, albo przynajmniej bardzo się starał. Bez wyjątków. Nie upilnuję wszystkich! To będzie katastrofa. -_ detektyw czuł jak frustracja się z niego wylewa.

Kaito było na prawdę przykro. Pomimo niebezpiecznego drugiego życia, jakie prowadził, ludzie wokół niego byli względnie bezpieczni i jeszcze nikt, poza jego ojcem, nie umarł. Młody detektyw nie miał tyle szczęścia, a wręcz ściągał na siebie trupy jak piorunochron. Nagle młody złodziej wpadł na genialny pomysł. Ale potrzebuje najpierw trochę informacji.  
\- _Nie zaprosiłeś znajomych z Kwatery Głównej Policji?  
\- Nikogo nie zapraszałem. Ale tak, są zaproszeni, chyba wszyscy.  
\- To powinno przyhamować jakiekolwiek zbrodnie. No wiesz - chata pełna glin i tuzin detektywów?  
\- Do tej pory ich obecność nie pomagała. - _no tak, policja kompetentna jak zawsze.  
 _\- Kiedy jest przyjęcie?  
\- Pojutrze o 18:00. Dlaczego pytasz? - _mam już wszystko, czego potrzebowałem, pomyślał Kaito.  
 _\- Z ciekawości. Słuchaj, może nie będzie tak źle?  
\- Jasne.  
\- Kto z twoich znajomych chciałby potencjalnie zamordować innego twojego znajomego?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Więc może jednak nie będzie tak źle? Rozchmurz się :)  
\- Eh. Dzięki. _  
Jakimś cudem Shinichi poczuł się podniesiony na duchu. Może nic się nie wydarzy? Kto odważyłby się na zbrodnię w domu pełnym policjantów?

Następny dzień upłynął spokojnie i bez żadnych ekscesów. Shinichi był zbyt przerażony wizją trupa we własnym salonie, żeby dalej rozpamiętywać wybryki Kid'a. W dniu urodzin Kudo został wręcz brutalnie wyciągnięty z domu przez Ran zaraz po obiedzie. Chłopak usilnie starał się udawać, że wcale nie jest to dziwne i że zupełnie nie podejrzewa zbliżającego się drama... przyjęcia. Właściwie ucieszył się, że wreszcie może spędzić ze swoją miłością trochę czasu sam na sam, bez Sonoko czy innych zbędnych elementów. W ten oto sposób, zadowolony i zrelaksowany, razem z Ran ruszył do miasta.

Celem ich podróży okazała się nowo otwarta galeria handlowa w centrum. Weszli do środka i Ran rzuciła się do pierwszego sklepu z odzieżą, jaki znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku. Shinichi westchnął. Nie dość, że wszyscy od rana udają, należy dodać, że dość marnie, że zapomnieli o jego urodzinach, a on musi udawać, że nic nie widzi, to teraz jeszcze to. Kolejne półtora godziny spędził na fotelu na przeciwko przebieralni, oceniając, a raczej kiwając głową z wymuszonym uśmiechem, na każdą kreację, jaką prezentowała Ran. Tak, wyglądała ślicznie, ale przez pierwsze dwadzieścia minut. Potem Shinichi miał już dość. Nudził się jak mops, a na dodatek sklep był wyłącznie dla kobiet, więc nie mógł nawet zająć czasu szukając czegoś dla siebie. Westchnął. Był niesprawiedliwy. Ran na pewno wychodzi z siebie, żeby założyć na wieczór coś, co będzie się jemu podobało. Postanowił więc uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Po zakupieniu kilku kompletów, ponieważ, jak to kobieta, nie mogła zdecydować się na jeden, Wielki Detektyw Wschodu oficjalnie znalazł zatrudnienie jako... tragarz. Idac dalej korytarzem, Kudo spostrzegł sklep z gadżetami. Jego uwagę przyciągnęła mikrokamera szpiegowska na wystawie, chociaż czapka z equalizerem, który pokazywał poziom beatów muzyki grającej obecnie w sklepie, też była całkiem zabawna. Na wystawie było jeszcze kilka ciekawych przedmiotów i chłopak był już właściwie jedną nogą w sklepie.  
\- Shinichi! Dokąd idziesz? - dość... głupie pytanie, co nie?  
\- Chciałem zobaczyć, ile może koszto...  
\- Chodź tutaj! Czy tamten sklep nie wygląda uroczo? No chodź!

Kudo zerknął na sklep, o którym mówiła Ran, po czym zemdliło go. Niewielki butik był... cały różowy. Wszystko tam było różowe, od firanek w oknie wystawowym po dywan. Towary w sklepie stanowiły niewielkie dodatki do mieszkania, przy czym dominował kolor ecru, różowy, różowy, różowy, czerwony i szary. Shinichi przełknął i zerknął na sprzedawcę za ladą gadżetów. Gość posyłał mu możliwie najbardziej współczujące spojrzenie. Chcąc nie chcąc, a zdecydowanie bardziej nie chcąc, detektyw uśmiechnął się do faceta, odwrócił i podążył za dziewczyną. Kilka godzin później, zmęczony, głodny i z nadwyrężonym ramieniem Shinichi czołgał się za Ran do domu, udając, że to wcale nie dziwne, że z całymi zakupami należącymi do dziewczyny nie idą do jej domu, tylko do jego. Detektyw podejrzewał, że nie odczuwałby zmęczenia aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie to, że od samego rana przygotowywał się mentalnie na całą imprezę. Zaraz wejdą do upstrzonego holu i chłopak będzie musiał udawać zaskoczonego, a co gorsza, przyjemnie zaskoczonego. Westchnął. Miejmy to już za sobą - pomyślał - może Kid miał rację i nie będzie tak źle?

Słońce już zachodziło, kiedy Shinichi przekraczał próg posiadłości. Wszystkie światła były powyłączane, było to widać nawet z zewnątrz, a przecież jego mama była w domu... Tak, to zupełnie niepodejrzane. Wcale a wcale. Wziął głęboki wdech i przeszedł przez mały wiatrołap do wielkiego, nieoświetlonego holu.  
\- NIESPODZIANKA! - ryknęło kilkadziesiąt gardeł, zapaliło się światło i w powietrzu znalazło się mnóstwo konfetti. Do holu, który z ogromnego, nagle wydawał się Kudo o wiele za mały, wsypało się zewsząd chyba ze sto osób. Przyjęcie niczym powszechna mobilizacja. Zakładając plastikowy uśmiech na twarz i witając się ze wszystkimi, bardzo dziękując za przybycie i za życzenia i w ogóle, Shinichi obmyślał swoją ewakuację. Spojrzał na Ran, która zamiast odpuścić mu po kilkugodzinnych tortu... zakupach, zrobiła straszną minę i kiwnęła znacząco w kierunku gości. Cudownie, i ty, Brutusie? W końcu Shinichi wszedł, a raczej został wprowadzony do jadalni, która pomimo, że była wielkości średniej sali balowej, i tak wydawała się za mała. Kudo zastanawiał się, czy to tak odczuwa się klaustrofobię. Na połączonych stolikach pośrodku sali znajdowało się tyle jedzenia, że wystarczyłoby na wykarmienie Legii Cudzoziemskiej. Niemniej detektyw był wdzięczny za formę szwedzkiego bufetu, gdyby miał siedzieć przy stole i gaworzyć mimo woli ze wszystkimi po kolei jak na imieninach u babci, chyba uciekłby przez zamknięte okno. Wziął mały talerzyk i nałożył kilka przystawek, które stały zaraz przy oknie, na samym końcu stołu, gdzie było najspokojniej. Dzięki Ran umierał teraz z głodu.

Impreza trwała w najlepsze i obecnie chyba każdy był zajęty konwersacją z kimś innym. Skierował się w stronę pani oficer. Sato zawsze była mu przychylna, może zdoła przekonać ją, że, z uwagi na jego fatum, konieczna jest stała kontrola gości. Zanim zdążył zrobić krok w ich kierunku, zaczepiła go Sonoko razem z Ran.  
\- Dobrze się bawisz, detektywistyczny dziwolągu? - znowu zaczyna. Shinichi pomodlił się o anielską cierpliwość, bo jego własna żądała założenia wolnych związków zawodowych.  
\- Sonoko, przesadzasz... - to miło ze strony Ran, że chociaż czasami go broni...  
\- Zostawiłeś swoją dziewczynę samą, żeby balować sobie samemu w najlepsze? Właściwie niczego więcej się po tobie nie spodziewałam! Ha!  
\- Sonoko! My nie jesteśmy...! - młoda mistrzyni karate oblała się rumieńcem. Cokolwiek chciała dodać, utonęło we wrzasku Sonoko, ponieważ dokładnie pod ich stopami miał miejsce mały wybuch, a powietrze w zasięgu wzroku detektywa wypełniło się różowym dymem.

Dlaczego to zawsze musi być różowy? - pomyślał kwaśno Shinichi, przygotowując się właściwie na wszystko. Ze "wszystkiego" pojawiło się dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał. Pojawienie się Uciążliwości Społecznej obwieścił przeszywający pisk Sonoko.  
\- Kid! - krzyknęło kilka osób na sali. Gdyby Kudo nie był taki zmęczony, pewnie byłby zdziwiony. Chwilowo nie wiedział, co ma myśleć, więc postanowił... nie robić nic i zdać się na Kid'a. Miał tylko nadzieję, że cokolwiek ten wymyślił, nie będzie to nic szczególnie żenującego. Zadziwiające było to, że pomimo dwóch tuzinów mundurowych w cywilu stojących na sali, nikt nie zrobił ani kroku w ich kierunku. Wszyscy goście byli w szoku, a poza większość miała dość długi przewód myślowy. No, poza jego mamą, która najwyraźniej była wniebowzięta.

\- Szanowni Państwo, dobry wieczór! - złodziej odwrócił się przodem do gości - Proszę o spokój, dzisiaj niczego nie kradnę. - odwrócił się do detektywa i ciszej już dodał - A szkoda. - i puścił do niego oko. Po chwili wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce i w oparach białego dymu, konfetti i srebrnego brokatu pojawił się w jego dłoniach bukiet białych róż. Kilkadziesiąt pięknych kwiatów było ozdobione niebieską kokardą. Kid uśmiechnął się ciepło i podszedł do Kudo, wyciągając bukiet na długość ramion w jego kierunku.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, detektywie - Shinichi musiał przyznać, że był urzeczony. Gest był na prawdę miły, o ile nie miał być tylko przykrywką i za chwilę kwiaty nie wybuchną, oblewając wszystkich brokatową mazią. Chłopak też się uśmiechnął i przyjął bukiet.

Spodziewał się, że w tym momencie Kid zniknie równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Zamiast tego złodziej chwycił jego ręce trzymające bukiet i pociągnął go w swoim kierunku. O nie! Przecież patrzy na nas dokładnie 84 gości, on chyba nie zamierza...! Nie... nie tutaj! Wspomnienie bycia przypartym przez Kid'a do ściany wróciło i Shinichi poczuł jak zalewa się rumieńcem. Twarz złodzieja była coraz bliżej, a nogi detektywa odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Kudo spiął się, zacisnął oczy i wtedy... nic się nie stało. Otworzył je szybko i zobaczył, że twarz Kid'a minęła jego, tak, że teraz usta magika były tuż przy jego uchu.  
\- Będę miał oko na wszystko, więc spróbuj się odprężyć i zabawić. W końcu to twoje urodziny. - twarz złodzieja znowu pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku i drań znowu puści oko do detektywa. Wycofał się i ponownie zwrócił do zebranych gości.  
\- Szanowni Państwo, niniejszym życzę udanego wieczoru - ukłonił się nonszalancko, po czym spojrzał na detektywa i uśmiechnął się, mrużąc lekko oczy, następnie zniknął, tak jak się pojawił - w chmurze dymu.


	6. Rozdział 6

Przepraszam, że tak długo! Ale jak mówiłam - musiałam ogarnąć życie. Życie zostało ogarnięte i kolejne rozdziały powinny pojawiać się częściej :) Pozdrowionka :*

 **Rozdział 6**

Kiedy dym rozwiał się, wszystkie, absolutnie WSZYSTKIE pary oczu na sali skierowane były na Kudo. Dlaczego wszyscy uważali, że to on powinien wyjaśnić całą sytuację? Przecież było po nim widać, że jest równie mocno skonsternowany. Chyba. Stał więc jak słup soli, licząc na wsparcie artyleryjskie... które, ku jego zdziwieniu, nadeszło ze strony Yukiko.  
\- Kochani! Wygląda na to, że mój syn ma więcej przyjaciół, niż mu się wydaje! - kobieta zawołała wesoło, najwidoczniej chciała się zrehabilitować pchana wyrzutami sumienia po organizacji niechcianej prywatki.  
\- Proszę, abyście nie przejmowali się tym, zwłaszcza, że w rezydencji nie ma nic z zakresu zainteresowań naszego szczególnego gościa, więc prawdopodobnie już wyszedł. Bawcie się dalej!  
\- Nie ma mowy! A co jeśli został?! To idealna okazja! - ryknął Nakamori i ludzie wokół niego zrobili krok do tyłu - Wystarczyłoby uszczypnąć w policzek wszystkich gości albo pociągnąć za nos i wtedy...!  
\- NIE! - krzyknął Shinichi, odłożył kwiaty na stół i wyprostował się - Nie będzie żadnego ciągnięcia ani żadnego szczypania w tym domu! Skoro Kid się pożegnał, to znaczy, że wyszedł, zwłaszcza, że dlaczego niby mia...  
\- A co jeśli jednak został? Z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo!  
Dlaczego właściwie jego mama zaprosiła tutaj inspektora Nakamori, Kudo nie miał pojęcia. Przecież ledwo go znał...  
\- Inspektorze - warknął - przypominam, że jest pan tutaj prywatnie. Porachunki z Kid'em proszę załatwiać POZA murami mojego domu. Zabraniam niepokoić moich gości - detektyw cedził każde słowo powoli i wyraźnie przez zęby.  
Po pierwsze dlatego, że przez inspektora kryminalny status quo tego przyjęcia rozleciał się chwilowo na kawałki, a po drugie dlatego, że za wszelką cenę musiał bronić Kid'a, skoro ten dobrowolnie i bezinteresownie zjawił się tu, żeby uchronić Kudo przez trupami w salonie. Westchnął i lżejszym tonem dodał:  
\- Poza tym, musiałby zwariować, żeby zostać w sali pełnej policjantów! W  
ziął z tacy na stole lampkę szampana i podszedł do mężczyzny.  
\- Proszę, szampan dla pana. Proszę zapomnieć o tym złodzieju i dobrze się bawić.  
Wyciągnął rękę z kieliszkiem i uśmiechnął się trochę niemrawo. Nakamori kiwnął głową, przyznając Kudo rację, po czym wychylił lampkę.

Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu widocznie rozładowała się i Shinichi wypuścił nieświadomie wstrzymywany oddech. Cofnął się do stolika, podniósł kwiaty i odwracając się, napotkał blokadę w postaci swojej mamy.  
\- Są śliczne, prawda? Daj, wstawię do wazonu. - zanim kobieta skończyła mówić zdanie, chłopak o mało nie upuścił bukietu. Znał to uczucie bardzo dobrze. Włosy na karku zjeżyły mu się i zrobiło się gorąco. Czuł to już wiele razy, przy sprawie Rasputina i wtedy, gdy... ale teraz było inaczej. Kid go obserwował, ale zamiast niepokoju wywołał falę gorąca, za którą podążył tak bardzo niechciany rumieniec.  
\- Skarbie, dobrze się czujesz?  
Shinichi zebrał się w sobie na tyle, żeby podać jej kwiaty.  
\- T-Tak, ha, ha. Nagle zrobiło się tu duszno, może to od tego dymu? Ha, ha...  
\- Wiesz, gdybym wiedziała, że masz tak... wyjątkowych znajomych, dodatkowe zaproszenie zamieściłabym w prasie!  
Yukiko była najwyraźniej uradowana obecnością Kid'a w swoim domu.  
\- Mamo!  
Shinichi natomiast, zastanawiał się, w którą mysią dziurę powinien spróbować wcisnąć się najpierw.  
\- No co? Przecież jest uroczy! Masz szczęście, dostać prezent od samego słynnego Księżycowego Magika!  
Gorąco na twarzy uderzyło z nową siłą. Kudo westchnął i odchrząknął.  
\- Mamo, wstaw je do wazonu, dobrze?  
Uciął i czym prędzej zwyczajnie uciekł. Rozejrzał się po sali. Dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowanym przez złodzieja chwilowo zniknęło. W tłumie wypatrzył Ran i Sonoko. Czy one miały zamiar pozostać nierozłączne do końca życia?

Kaito stał po drugiej stronie sali, oparty o ścianę, z lampką szampana w ręku. To przebranie było dobrze dobrane i już przetestowane. Obserwował, jak młody detektyw podaje mamie kwiaty, po czym znika w tłumie. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, ale zaraz spoważniał. Pora zacząć misję i zweryfikować zamiary jak największej liczby gości.

Shinichi zastanawiał się dlaczego spośród całego tłumu gości wybrał akurat Ran i Sonoko. W końcu mógł przecież podejść do oficer Sato i poprosić o zwiększenie czujności, tak jak planował zrobić zanim pojawił się Kid. Obecnie znowu utknął z dziewczynami i musiał wysłuchiwać tyrady rozpieszczonej dziedziczki.  
\- Aghh! To nie do pomyślenia! Dlaczego Kid-sama pojawia się na urodzinach takiego Holmso-świra jak ty, a nie na przyjęciu pięknej dziewczyny, takiej jak ja? Gdzie jest wielu znamienitych gości, nie to co tutaj: policja, detektywi i banda ćwoków. Oczywiście nie mówię o tobie, Ran!  
Młoda mistrzyni karate miała nietęgą minę. Kudo często zastanawiał się, dlaczego dziewczyna nie poszuka sobie kilku innych przyjaciół. Słuchanie wiecznego narzekania przeplatanego z niewybrednymi docinkami na pewno nie było w stylu Ran.  
\- U mnie w rezydencji z pewnością znalazłoby się coś, co mógłby ukraść, oczywiście razem ze mną! Jak to możliwe, że Kid-sama przynosi kwiaty komuś takiemu jak Kudo-kun, przecież to bez sensu. Bez obrazy, ale jesteś nudny i ześwirowany, a na dodatek jesteś przecież face...!

Energiczna gestykulacja wybiła w powietrze czyjś kieliszek, a jego zawartość oblała młodą dziedziczkę od czoła aż po pas. Na jasnej sukience zaczęły pojawiać się ciemniejsze, mokre plamy.  
\- Bardzo mi przykro, panienko! Nie odwróciłem się w porę i...  
Nieszczęsnym byłym właścicielem drinka okazał się inspektor Shiratori. Biedak - pomyślał Kudo - Sonoko zaraz wyładuje na nim swoją frustrację.  
\- Jak...! Ty...! Ughh! Co pan najlepszego narobił? Wie pan ile warta jest ta sukienka! Całoroczną pensję kogoś takiego jak pan!  
\- Na prawdę bardzo mi przykro! Proszę pozwolić mi zabrać ją do pralni chemicznej zaraz po przyjęciu...  
\- Nie, dziękuję! Wychodzę! Nic tu po mnie! To przyjęcie jest do bani! Po co ja w ogóle tu przyszłam?! Ran, idziesz?

To było głupie pytanie, pomyślał Shinichi. Sonoko tylko bardziej się wścieknie, kiedy Ran jej odmówi i rozjuszona będzie sama wracać do domu taksówką. Przecież to oczywiste - nie ma możliwości, żeby Ran, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa i obiekt westchnień wybrała wyjście ze swoją koleżanką niż zostanie na jego urodzinach. W końcu Ran go kocha - powiedziała mu to wystarczającą ilość razy, pośrednio i bezpośrednio.  
\- Tylko zabiorę torebkę. Shinichi, jeszcze raz, wszystkiego najlepszego! Do jutra? - po czym Mouri wybiegła z sali za swoją przyjaciółką. Kudo poczuł, jak jego brwi unoszą się aż po grzywkę, a w żołądku robi się ciasny węzeł. Nie do wiary. Wyszła. Zostawiła go na rzecz tej wariatki. Niemożliwe. Nie do wiary...  
\- Nie do wiary... - powiedział Shiratori i zwrócił się do młodego detektywa - Wszystko w porządku, Kudo-kun?  
\- Tak... chyba... Właściwie, to nie. Chciałem pana o coś prosić, jeśli można...

Shiratori, Megure, Sato i Takagi z Kwatery głównej policji oraz Jodie i Camel z FBI. Shinichi opadł na krzesło i wychylił pierwszą - wreszcie - lampkę szampana. Jeśli taka ekipa nie powstrzyma potencjalnej katastrofy, nikt nie da rady. Każdego z nich poprosił osobiście o pomoc i zachowanie dyskrecji. No i był jeszcze Kid. Właściwie Kudo pokładał właśnie w nim największą nadzieję. Złodziej był absolutnie wyjątkowy i nie myślał schematycznie. Powinien zauważyć to, co inni przeoczą. Detektyw westchnął i spróbował się odprężyć. Gula w żołądku po wyjściu Ran ciągle ciążyła mu jak kula do kręgli, ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Czuł się zawiedziony i trochę... zdradzony? Pokręcił głową i wypił jednym haustem kolejny kieliszek. Jego ciało i umysł powoli zaczęły się odprężać. Minęło w ten sposób kilka minut. Pomimo wypadku z Sonoko wszyscy zdawali się dobrze bawić. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Z przeciwległej strony sali Yukiko kiwała do niego, żeby do niej podszedł.

Podniósł się i ruszył powoli w jej kierunku. W pewnym momencie, kiedy przeciskał się przez kolejne bardziej zatłoczone miejsce, poczuł, że ktoś położył dłoń na jego własnej, którą chwilowo miał za plecami dla zachowania równowagi i łatwiejszego przemieszczania się między osobami. Kudo wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, ale zanim zdążył się odwrócić, obca dłoń zniknęła. Shinichi stanął w miejscu i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Kid ciągle tu był, a gest miał najwyraźniej zapewnić o wsparciu. Detektyw w końcu przedostał się do swojej rodzicielki.

\- Umm... Shin-chan, czy... on ciągle tu jest?  
\- Kto taki? - zapytał niewinnie. Nie zamierzał nikomu niczego ułatwiać.  
\- Shinichi!  
\- To zależy. Jeśli powiem, że tak, to co zrobisz? Napuścisz na niego policję?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Pomyślałam tylko, że nie miałam okazji podziękować mu za to, co zrobił dla nas w Bell Tree Express. Jeśli to możliwe, myślisz, że mógłbyś... no wiesz. Załatwić swojej mamie u niego audiencję?  
Shinichi roześmiał się, pomimo dość ponurego nastroju. Audiencja u złodzieja, fantastyczny pomysł!  
\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.  
\- Dlaczego? Jednak już wyszedł?  
\- Nie, nie wyszedł. Przebrał się za jednego z gości, a ja nie wiem za kogo.  
\- W takim razie po co został?  
\- Pilnuje nas.  
\- Pilnuje?  
\- Robi za dodatkowe zabezpieczenie przez trupami na dywanie.  
\- Przecież jest tu pełno policji! Oni powinni się zajmować takimi rzeczami. Poza tym... jak go do tego namówiłeś? - Yukiko była najwyraźniej w pełni świadoma fatum ciążącego nad jej synem.  
\- Nie namówiłem, sam przyszedł. Nawet go nie zapraszałem. A policja jest jak kurtka przeciwdeszczowa dla nurka, sama o tym wiesz, mamo. - jak tylko skończył zdanie, znowu poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włosy na karku. Spojrzenie tak palące, że można by się w nim opalać. Jego serce przyspieszyło, ale uspokoił je powolnym wdechem i wydechem. Przecież nie ma się czego bać. Rozradowana Yukiko najwyraźniej nic nie zauważyła.  
\- Wiedziałam! Jednak cieszysz się, że się pojawił.  
Czy cieszył się, że Kid wpadł robić za ochroniarza i przyniósł mu cudne kwiaty, wkurzając Sonoko do czerwoności? Shinichi uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.  
\- Jasne.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił. W tłumie wypatrzył Haibarę, która prześlizgiwała się pomiędzy ludźmi z talerzykiem. Chcąc uchronić zawartość talerza przed kontaktem trzeciego stopnia z podłogą i siebie przez zadeptaniem, lawirowała, wyglądając, jakby wykonywała taniec brzucha. Detektyw uznał, że chwilowo da jej spokój i rozejrzał się dalej. Przed chwilą gdzieś mignął mu Heiji, i pomimo, że Kudo chciał dać jemu i jego nowej-starej dziewczynie trochę czasu dla siebie, to obecnie potrzebował porozmawiać z kimś na bardziej swobodne tematy.

W tym momencie salę przeciął niemożliwie wręcz wysoki krzyk. Shinichi bardziej wiedział niż widział, że to Kazuha. Dziewczyna miała niesamowicie wysoki ton głosu kiedy płakała i kiedy krzyczała. Shinichi ruszył biegiem, przepychając się, w kierunku, gdzie na sali zrobiło się największe poruszenie. Dobiegając na miejsce, przypadkiem trącił łokciem oficer Sato, która trzymała broń w pogotowiu. Na samym środku zbiegowiska, niczym w oknie cyklonu, stał inspektor Shiratori, wykręcając młodej dziewczynie rękę za plecy, tak, że musiało boleć. Czy to nie Sonoka Yuuki, koleżanka Kazuhy, która przyszła tutaj dzisiaj z nią i Hattorim? Heiji zasłaniał sobą przerażoną Toyamę, której łzy cisnęły się do oczu, sam był gotowy do skoku. Nóż leżał metr od nich.  
\- Puszczaj mnie! Zabiję ją! Jak śmiała?!  
Dziewczyna była w amoku. Inspektor chwycił ją w pasie i przycisnął do siebie, gdy próbowała się wyrwać.  
\- Hattori-kun miał być mój, a nie dość, że sprzątnęła mi go sprzed nosa... to jeszcze... ma tupet... zapraszać mnie tu, żebym mogła oglądać dwa cholerne gołąbeczki! - cedziła przez zęby.

Inspektor Megure, jak zawsze przygotowany na każdą ewentualność, wyciągnął kajdanki i po kilku chwilach dziewczyna siedziała już w wezwanym radiowozie. Nie było spisywania zeznań, nie było przeszukiwania ani zbierania śladów. Było już spokojnie i... przygnębiająco. Shinichi zaprowadził Hattori'ego i Kazuhę do jednego z wielu pokoi dla gości, gdzie roztrzęsiona Toyama mogła dość do siebie, po czym zostawił ich samych. Kiedy wchodził do głównej sali, jego mama kończyła już uspokajać i żegnać gości, dziękując za tak liczne przybycie. Zadeklarowała również pomoc w odwiezieniu kilku osób do domów i większość ludzi rozeszła się. Po chwili w sali zostali już tylko Sato, Takagi i Shiratori.

\- Kudo-kun, na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
Shinichi cenił sobie przyjaźń pani oficer i zdecydowanie nie chciał jej martwić.  
\- Tak, Kazuha odpoczywa w pokoju dla gości, Hattori będzie spał na fotelu obok. Kazuha jest w szoku. Uważała tamtą dziewczynę za swoją dobrą koleżankę. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc. Nie wiem jakby to się skończyło, gdyby nie pani i oczywiście pan inspektor.  
\- W takim razie my też już pójdziemy. Prześpij się, Kudo-kun, to był ciężki wieczór. Mimo wszystko, jeszcze raz wszystkiego dobrego. Niecodziennie ma się dziewiętnaste urodziny! - po czym Sato uścisnęła go serdecznie. Takagi zrobił to samo i uśmiechnął się. Wszyscy spojrzeli następnie na inspektora, który chwilę się wahał, po czym odchrząknął, wymruczał "Najlepszego" i uścisnął lekko młodego detektywa. Trwało to cztery, może pięć sekund. To wystarczyło, żeby twarz Kudo owiał lekki, fiołkowo-czekoladowy zapach. Serce zabiło mocniej, ale Shinichi był spokojny. Cała trójka skierowała się już do drzwi.

\- Panie inspektorze! Inspektorze Shiratori. Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z panem? Na osobności?  
Shiratori odwrócił się do Sato:  
\- Nie czekajcie na mnie. Wezmę taksówkę.  
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Sato i Takagim, a kroki ucichły, Shinichi dodał:  
\- Chyba lotnię.

Detektyw nie mógł już powstrzymać uśmiechu, więc wielki banan zawitał na jego twarzy. W tym momencie cała postać inspektora zmieniła się. Z wyprostowanej postawy na bardziej rozluźnioną, do tego ręce powędrowały do kieszeni. Niby-inspektor zamknął oczy, spuścił głowę z uśmiechem, parsknął, po czym spojrzał Kudo w oczy i znajomym, wesołym głosem zapytał:  
\- Co mnie wydało? Wiesz... dopracowywałem to przebranie kilka godzin.  
Kłamać, czy nie kłamać - oto jest pytanie! Odpowiedź zabrzmi co najmniej dziwnie, ale Shinichi stwierdził, że jest mu wszystko jedno.  
\- Twój zapach.  
\- Mój... co? - Kid-Shiratori zamrugał.  
\- Twój zapach. Pachniesz jak wiatr, fiołki i czekolada. Mnóstwo czekolady.  
Złodziej roześmiał się.  
\- Hej! Ale udało się! Żadnych trupów na dywanie!  
\- Wiem. Dzięki. Heiji i Kazuha... są jak rodzina. Uratowałeś ją.  
\- Myślę, że twój kumpel poradziłby sobie, ale... nie ma za co - nachylił się i wyszczerzył. Kudo zmarszczył nos.  
\- Wyglądasz dziwnie, przebierz się.  
\- Kyaa! Shinichi-oniisan chce mnie podglądać nago! To okropne! - Kid-Shiratori zapiszczał damskim głosem, Shinichi ryknął śmiechem.

Po chwili w powietrzu pojawiła się chmura dymu, a kiedy opadła, Kaitou Kid stał przed detektywem w pełnym ekwipunku... i pełnej krasie. Shinichi musiał mu oddać, że pomimo dziwacznego gustu, wyglądał w białym garniturze całkiem nieźle. Kudo właściwie pierwszy raz miał okazję mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, poza górną połową twarzy, którą zasłaniały włosy, cień kapelusza i oczywiście monokl - znak firmowy. Nikt nie uciekał, nie biegał, nie rzucał niczym w nikogo, było dość jasno i stali bardzo blisko siebie. Wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Nawet dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Stop.  
\- Mam coś na nosie?  
Czyli delikatne "gaaaapisz się". Zauważył. Szlag. Shinichi walczył z gorącem zalewającym mu policzki.  
\- Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem mieścisz pod przebraniem te wszystkie... - machnął ręką z dołu do góry - ...rzeczy.  
\- Tajemnica zawodowa - Kid mrugnął i wyszczerzył się.  
\- Swoją drogą, to było świetne - Shinichi uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Oczywiście! ...ale co konkretnie? - zbity z tropu Kid był jeszcze bardziej zabawny.  
\- Hahaha! Sonoko w szampanie na wynos!  
\- Pffffft! Co za zrzęda!  
\- Jest...  
\- ... nie do zniesienia! - powiedzieli obaj naraz i ryknęli śmiechem.  
\- Chodź! Mam coś dla ciebie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź chwycił Kudo za rękaw i pociągnął do drzwi. Uchylił je, rozejrzał się i ruszyli biegiem przez korytarz. W większej części rezydencji światła były pogaszone. Był środek nocy i Shinichi z trudem nadążał, próbując nie potknąć się o własne nogi w ciemności. Wzięli zakręt ze sporą prędkością. Detektyw bardziej usłyszał niż zobaczył, że kilka nitek trzymających mankiet i rękaw razem pęka.  
\- Kid! Wolniej! Rękaw... - zawołał cicho.  
Złodziej nie odwracając się podrzucił lekko rękę Kudo w powietrze po czym chwycił już nie za ubranie, a za dłoń. Shinichi nie zaprotestował. Wbiegli po schodach, skręcili jeszcze raz i kolejny i kiedy detektyw już miał zapytać, dokąd jest prowadzony, Kid otworzył drzwi na balkon. Serce detektywa zamarło. Znowu balkon. Kiedy ostatni raz byli na balonie oni... on...był przyparty do ściany i... Kid chyba nie przyprowadził go tutaj, żeby... dokończy to, co przerwał Nakamori?Nogi detektywa nagle zrobiły się jak z waty. Wcześniej bardzo starał się nie myśleć i zapomnieć o tym co zaszło, przez co teraz wspomnienie wróciło ze zwojoną siłą.

Włamywacz wciągnął go za sobą na balkon i przymknął za nimi drzwi. Spojrzał na jubilata i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli jeszcze jedna kropla krwi napłynie mu do twarzy to chłopak chyba zemdleje.  
\- Kudo? Wszystko w porządku? - zdjął rękawiczkę i wyciągnął dłoń do jego twarzy z zamiarem sprawdzenia temperatury. Na sam gest Kudo odskoczył jak poparzony. Ah, no tak. Wygląda na to, że wtedy na serio przegiął. Co nie zmienia faktu, że można to przecież jakoś naprawić. Wycofał się i podniósł obie ręce w geście poddania.  
\- Hej, spokojnie. Przecież nie gryzę?

Shinichi zrobił kwaśną minę. Chyba nie miał zamiaru poruszać tematu tamtego... zajścia. Kaito też nie miał na to szczególnej ochoty. A konkretnie to nie miał pomysłu, jak mógłby się wytłumaczyć. Odwrócił się, zrobił kilka kroków i wskoczył na balustradę. Wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Wskakuj! Stąd będzie najlepszy widok.  
Ustawiony na autopilota mózg Kudo najwyraźniej stwierdził, że opór nie ma większego sensu, więc przyjął pomocną dłoń i wdrapał się na balustradę, kompletnie nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Złodziejowi chyba nie zachciało się nagle oglądać z nim gwiazd? Spojrzał w dół. Byli na pierwszym piętrze, wysokość w sam raz na co najmniej połamanie nóg. Zawiał wiatr i detektyw zakołysał się lekko. Biała ręka rozłożyła się płasko na jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Wooa, tak nie rób. Dostanę zawału! Nie patrz w dół Wielki Detektywie, spójrz w górę! - wysoki, długi dźwięk przeszył powietrze - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Kudo.

Ogromy, złoty fajerwerk sprawił, że nagle zrobiło się jasno jak w dzień. Potem kolejny, a następnie było ich już całe mnóstwo. Myśl, czy puszczanie fajerwerków w maju z pobliskiego parku jest legalne rozpłynęła się po cichu i Shinichi po chwili cieszył się pokazem. Kaito zerkał na niego ukradkiem spod kapelusza. Detektyw wyglądał na szczęśliwego, a więc dzień można nazwać pełnym sukcesem. W złotawym świetle jego oczy były bardziej zielone niż niebieskie i Kuroba nie mógł się od nich oderwać.  
\- Byłbym zapomniał, moja mama chciała ci podziękować. - wyrwał go z zamyślenia Shinichi, który ciągle patrzył w niebo.  
\- Za co?  
\- Za akcję w Bell Tree Express. Potrzebowaliśmy wtedy pomocy jak nigdy przedtem.  
\- Nie ma za co. Przecież mnie zmusiłeś?  
\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Mogłeś się zmyć w pierwszej sekundzie jak tylko straciłem cię z oczu.  
\- Owszem.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
\- Mimo to zostałeś i dlatego należą ci się podziękowania. Pomogłeś Haibarze, chociaż nawet jej nie znasz.  
Pokaz miał się ku końcowi. Kaito westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się do detektywa, po czym ten z pytającym wyrazem twarzy też się do niego obrócił. Kid przechylił się lekko w jego stronę i podniósł wyżej głowę, tak, żeby rondo cylindra nie zasłaniało mu widoku, po czym odpowiedział bardzo wyraźnie, patrząc Kudo prostu w oczy:  
\- Nie zostałem tam dla NIEJ.  
Nastała cisza. Ostatnie fajerwerki zgasły, ponownie pogrążając okolicę w półmroku, który rozświetlały jedynie światła miasta. Shinichi zamrugał, po czym otworzył usta i z powrotem je zamknął. Stali tak i patrzyli się na siebie.

\- Shin-chan! Gdzie jesteś?! Jesteś tu? Shinichi! - drzwi balkonu otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Yukiko. Zaskoczona widokiem jaki zastała, dodała ciszej:  
\- Oh, przeprasza, nie wie...  
\- Kudo-san, moje uszanowanie - przerwał jej Kid, widząc kątem oka przerażenie na twarzy detektywa. Zeskoczył z balustrady i w trzech szybkich krokach stał już przy kobiecie.  
\- Moja misja na dziś skończona, dlatego będę się zbierał. Chciałem się tylko pożegnać.  
Po czym wyciągnął rękę, w której pojawiła się czerwona róża.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Trochę oszołomiona, Yukiko przyjęła kwiat.  
\- D-Dobranoc.  
Kid skacząc przez balustradę okręcił się w powietrzu z gracją i puścił oko do detektywa. Już wyglądało, jakby miał runąć plecami na ziemię, kiedy znów się okręcił, lotnia otworzyła się i nocny wiatr uniósł go wyżej. Jak on to robi - pomyślał Shinichi - wie dokładnie co w danej chwili zrobić, żeby zostawić po sobie możliwie największe wrażenie. Popisuje się. I co najgorsze - dobrze mu idzie. Jest czarują...- Shinichi jęknął i pacnął się w czoło.  
Ale poniżej nosa, tam gdzie twarzy nie zasłaniała już dłoń, pojawił się - torchę nieśmiały i bardzo zażenowany, ale mimo to radosny - uśmiech. Biały trójkąt rozpłynął się w oddali na tle czarnego nieba.


	8. Rozdział 8

Doszłam do przerażających wniosków - niektóre, emm... RZECZY (IYKWIM) pisze się po polsku równie... DZIWNIE, jak czyta, chyba nawet gorzej. Chętnie więc przyjmę jakieś uwagi dotyczące owych rzeczy, których planuję napisać więcej, w końcu mamy rating M, huh. Pozdrowionka!

 **Rozdział 8**

Kolejne dwa dni minęły spokojnie i Shinichi stwierdził, że chwilowo nic nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Na widok Sonoko próbował się nie śmiać. Kiedy tylko rozpieszczona dziedziczka zaczynała swoje tyrady, detektyw próbował wyobrazić sobie minę jaką by zrobiła, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jej idol celowo oblał ją szampanem. I zrujnował sukienkę. I, że w zasadzie, Kid, podobnie jak Kudo, za nią nie przepada. Było jednak coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju. To uczucie, że przeoczył jakiś istotny fakt. Przemyślał sytuację z koleżanką Kazuhy kilkakrotnie i jego zmysł detektywistyczny nie wskazywał na jakiś uchybienie, a skoro nie chodziło o zbrodnię, sprawa może poczekać. Prędzej czy później rozwiązanie samo się znajdzie, albo dziwne uczucie rozejdzie się po kościach, toteż chwilowo Kudo porzucił zgłębianie tematu. Milczenie telefonu nie było jakoś szczególnie dokuczliwe, więc Shinichi wykorzystał czas na dawno należny mu relaks i czytanie. Jak się szybko okazało, sielanka nie miała trwać długo.

Ran nalegała, aby zjawił się w agencji Mouri popołudniu, stosując ton nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Pchany dziwnym niepokojem, Shinichi pojawił się w biurze zaraz po obiedzie.  
Dziewczyna siedziała na jednej z dwóch kanap stojących przed biurkiem jej ojca, wiercąc się i mnąc mankiet, wyraźnie skrępowana i nabuzowana jednocześnie. Kogoro siedział na krześle, znudzony i obojętny jak zwykle. Wyglądało, że oboje czekali tylko na chłopaka. Shinichi wszedł i usiadł na przeciwko Ran. Coś się kroi - pomyślał - i nie wygląda to dobrze. Wziął uspokajający oddech.

\- Chcę żebyście go znaleźli! - wybuchnęła w końcu.  
Kogoro w końcu oderwał się od kontemplacji swoich paznokci, a Kudo podskoczył w miejscu.  
\- Znaleźli... kogo? - Kudo zapytał spokojnie.  
Czuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza, a ręce zaczynają się pocić. Proszę - pomyślał - proszę, niech to nie będzie to, co myślę. Życie po raz tysięczny postanowiło mu jednak udowodnić, że go nie lubi.  
\- Chcę żebyście znaleźli Conana! W końcu oboje jesteście Wielkimi Detektywami, no tak czy nie?!  
\- Po co mamy szukać tego małego gnojka? Przecież jest ze swoimi rodzicami. To nie tak, że zaginął, czy coś.  
Shinichi wstrzymał oddech. Ta podróbka detektywa tylko dolewała oliwy do ognia.  
\- Coś mi tu nie gra. Ludzie, nawet po powrocie do domu, nie zapadają się pod ziemię. Nikt nie ma od niego żadnych wiadomości. Ayumi-chan, Ai-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun ani Genta-kun. Dlatego chcę, żeby któryś z was go znalazł i to natychmiast! Muszę sprawdzić, czy u niego wszystko w porządku. To nie daje mi spokoju...

Shinichi wracał do domu półprzytomny. W głowie opracowywał główny plan oraz plan awaryjny. Jeśli uda się uspokoić Ran telefonicznie, wtedy jego ukochana muszka załatwi sprawę. Jeśli natomiast dziewczyna uprze się, że chce zobaczyć małego detektywa w okularach, cóż... będzie musiał prosić Haibarę o pomoc. Całe szczęście, że jego rodzina specjalizowała się w charakteryzacji, a profesor stworzył opaskę na szyję zmieniającą głos...

 _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*~_ _  
Drzwi na balkon otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Postać, która widział zza przeszklonych drzwi, teraz wyraźna, okazała się jego ulubionym detektywem, który stał przy balustradzie i patrzył w górę. Na niebie bezgłośnie wybuchały kolorowe fajerwerki. Kaito zrobił kilka kroków i stanął. Było w tej scenerii coś urzekającego, co nie pozwalało mu podejść i bliżej, jakby obecność drugiej osoby była niewskazana. Pomimo, że jego kroki nie były słyszalne, Shinichi i tak odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się.  
_ _\- Hej, jesteś wreszcie. Czekałem na ciebie. - powiedział, po czym wyciągnął rękę do tyłu.  
_ _Czekał? Ale...? Zanim Kaito choćby spróbował zorientować się w sytuacji, jego nogi zaniosły go już do detektywa, a odziana w biel dłoń chwyciła wyciągniętą rękę. Kudo zrobił krok do tyłu, drugą ręką odnalazł drugą dłoń złodzieja i, chwytając obie, zawinął ramiona złodzieja wokół swojego pasa.  
_ _Kaito, zgodnie z wyraźnym życzeniem detektywa, objął go dość mocno i przyciągnął do siebie, trzymając swoją głowę lekko z boku, tak, że jego nos był przy uchu chłopaka.  
_ _\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, czy lubisz fajerwerki. Tak tylko pomyślałem, że... - po czym urwał, nie wiedząc, co dalej powiedzieć.  
_ _Nastała cisza i Kaito pozwolił sobie na oparcie podbródka na ramieniu detektywa. Nagle poczuł jak materiał rękawiczek zsuwa się z jego rąk. Lekko zaskoczony, pozwolił, żeby Kudo zdjął je do końca.  
_ _\- Są twoje, jeśli chcesz..._

 _Ale najwyraźniej nie chodziło o rękawiczki. Biała para wylądowała na podłodze, zanim Kaito skończył zdanie. Shinichi nakrył dłonie złodzieja własnymi i, lekko ściskając, zaczął bardzo powoli przesuwać obie pary rąk w dół przez żebra, pas, aż do bioder. Kaito ciężko przełknął, ale nie był w stanie się odsunąć ani się przeciwstawić. Bo i czemu miałby się stawiać? Nie było sensu się oszukiwać, że tego nie chciał, zwłaszcza, że Shinichi sam podjął inicjatywę. Kaito westchnął i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie szyi detektywa.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą - szepnął Kudo i ręce powędrowały z powrotem do góry, tym razem pod materiałem koszuli. We wszechpanującym chłodzie skóra chłopaka wydawała się gorąca. Kaito przysunął się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że ich ciała stykały się aż do ud. Dłonie dalej powoli podążały w górę. Shinichi wychylił się do tyłu obracając lekko głowę. Jego usta dotknęły czoła złodzieja po rondem kapelusza.  
\- Zostań. Nie odlatuj.  
Oczy Kaito rozszerzyły się w szoku.  
\- ...to. Kaito... _

\- ...to. Kaito... Bakaito!  
Rzeczony zerwał się do siadu na łóżku z oczami wielkimi jak spodki, biorąc bardzo głęboki, głośny wdech. Rozejrzał się wkoło. Był w swoim pokoju, słońce prześwitywało przez zasłony. Powietrze znowu rozdarł wysoki wrzask.  
\- Ka~ito~! O~Ha~Yo! Kaito!  
Miał kompletnie sucho w ustach i nie odkrzyknąłby, nawet gdyby chciał. Potrząsnął głową i wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, potem wydech. Chciał wstać. Właściwie to nie chciał, ale musiał. Poruszył się, po czym wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i wyprostował się jak struna. Niemożliwe - pomyślał - tylko nie to! Przecież to... Kudo! J-Ja... Niemożliwe!  
Ale rzeczywistość uznała to za całkiem możliwe, toteż po zajrzeniu pod kołdrę Kaito także nie miał złudzeń. Niechciana erekcja naciągała materiał szarych spodni od piżamy. Opadł bezwładnie z powrotem na poduszkę. Tylko spokojnie - myślał - tylko spokojnie. Nakrył rękoma oczy i poprzysiągł sobie, że nie będzie się nad tym rozwodził, przynajmniej nie teraz. Teraz śniadanie i szkoła.

Zimny prysznic, który na rozgrzanej skórze okazał się tak lodowaty, że z pewnością łamał prawa Konwencji Genewskich*, zrobił swoje. Kaito siedział więc w klasie gapiąc się w okno, usilnie starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Swój telefon złodziej PRZYPADKIEM zostawił w domu - przed wyjściem upewnił się co do tego kilkakrotnie. Rozmowa w szkole z Kudo, nawet pisemna, mogła skończyć się... nadwyrężeniem cierpliwości nauczycieli, albo co gorsza - materiału jego spodni. Na samo wspomnienie snu Kaito czuł, jak krew odpływa z mózgu bardziej na południe. Potrząsnął głową i wrócił do kontemplacji widoku za oknem, tasując talię kart po raz trzydziesty czwarty.

Po kilku nudnych lekcjach był wykończony. Nie mógłby się skupić, nawet gdyby jego życie od tego zależało. Chciał wrócić do domu i zakopać się po kołdrą. Jego dziwne zachowanie nie uszło uwadze większości klasy. Na szczęście-nieszczęście dzwonek obwieścił przerwę obiadową.  
\- Kaito, jesteś bardzo blady, dobrze się czujesz?  
To miło, że Aoko w przerwach pomiędzy machaniem mopem interesowała się jego zdrowiem.  
\- Hmm? Aaa, tak. Dzięki. Nic mi nie jest.

Nie mógł się nawet odwrócić. Do chłopaka dotarła smutna prawda - nie jest w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Powodem jego skołatanych nerwów były niezbyt cenzuralne myśli, które dotyczyły kogoś innego, niż Aoko. Jak mógłby spojrzeć jej w oczy? Jej uczucie do Kaito było oczywiste dla wszystkich, nawet dla niego, i to od dawna. A teraz nie mógł ukryć przed samym sobą, że cieszy się bardziej na widok kogoś innego. Ktoś inny sprawiał, że serce biło mocniej, że czuł, że żyje. Czy to znaczy, że Aoko czekała tyle lat na darmo? Poczuł frustrację pulsującą pod skórą. Był draniem i egoistą.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Aoko-san, proponuję się przejmować się nim. Nie sądzę, żeby coś mogło nurtować jego zakutą głowę. A nawet jeśli, na pewno się tym z nami nie podzieli, prawda, Ki... Kaito-kun?  
Hakuba zjawiał się czasem w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. Kaito był mu wdzięczny za ratunek przed Pająkiem, ale to wcale nie zmniejszyło ich niechęci do siebie. Ostatnimi czasy Hakuba próbował upokorzyć go przed Aoko na każdym kroku i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć dlaczego.  
\- Mógłbyś mi czasami powiedzieć, co cię gryzie! Wszyscy wiecznie się o ciebie martwią, a ty zawsze musisz mieć tak... taką... zakutą głowę! Właśnie! Zakutą głowę! - krzyknęła Aoko.

Kaito i tak od samego rana czuł się jak ostatni palant. Wyglądało na to, że cały wszechświat - w tym zwłaszcza jego układ hormonalny - był przeciwko jego przyjaźni z Kudo. Najwyraźniej zwykłe, serdeczne stosunku między nimi nie miały prawa bytu, przynajmniej z jego strony. Próbował się z tym jakoś pogodzić. Z zaciśniętymi zębami chciał przełknąć poczucie winy w stosunku do Aoko. Starał się zignorować Hakubę.

Ostatnie zdanie dziewczyny nic nie znaczyło. Na tle wszystkiego było małe i nieistotne, jak kropla w morzu. Właśnie ta mała kropla przepełniła czarę goryczy. Już miał się odezwać, nabrał nawet powietrza w płuca. Powie coś o pasowaniu dziewczyny do mopa i o tym, że nie wyobraża sobie, jak ktoś mógłby z nią wytrzymać.

I wtedy wydarzyło się to, czego mógł się spodziewać, ale i tak zabolało. Hakuba stanął obok Aoko, objął ją delikatnie w pasie i przysunął do siebie, jakby chcąc ją osłonić przed wybuchem młodego magika. Żadnych krzyków. Żadnych mopów. Aoko drgnęła tylko, obróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do blondyna z lekkim rumieńcem. Kaito mentalnie opadła szczęka. W jednej chwili wszystko zniknęło, cała złość, frustracja i poczucie winy, zrobiło się pusto.  
Wdech.  
Wydech.

Uczucie pustki zastąpiło ciepło i spokój. Więc dwójka jego przyjaciół odnalazła się kiedy on nie patrzył. Bo Anglik był jego przyjacielem, nawet jeśli ktoś powinien wyszorować mu zęby mopem. Hakuba, jego zdaniem, był dobrym gościem, trochę pedantycznym, ale hej! - nikt nie jest idealny! Przynajmniej był odpowiedzialny i nie miał alter ego, którego dziewczyna by nie cierpiała. Zamknął oczy i zastanowił się. Ciągle kochał Aoko, tyle, że na jej widok nie szumiało mu w uszach, a puls nie przyspieszał. Lubił jej towarzystwo, ale nie cieszył się na myśl o spędzaniu z nią czasu jak wariat. Była jak młodsza, nadopiekuńcza siostra. Z mopem! Uśmiechnął się. Z Hakubą będzie jej dobrze.  
\- Aoko. - powiedział spokojnie i wyszczerzył się swoim firmowym uśmiechem. Zaskoczył tym wszystkich wokół. - Wszystko w porządku. Na prawdę, teraz już wszystko w porządku. - po czym dodał - Dzięki.

 _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*_ _~*~_  
*Protokuł Dodatkowy II do Konwencji Genewskich zabrania stosowania tortur :P


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

Shinichi zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może "szukać Conana" w nieskończoność. Następnego dnia popołudniu, wykorzystując swoją nieodzowną przyjaciółkę muszkę, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie, z ciężkim sercem wykonał telefon do biura Mouri. Tłumaczenie, że "Shinichi-niichan" prosił, żeby zadzwonił i że przybrany braciszek Ran teraz dużo podróżuje z rodzicami, oraz, że zapodział swój poprzedni telefon, niewiele wniosło. Dziewczyna wymagała jego natychmiastowej wizyty głosem na granicy płaczu. Kudo czuł, jak serce opada mu do żołądka. Niedobrze. Wyglądało na to, że wdrożenie planu B będzie konieczne, i to niedługo. Pożegnał się, rozłączył i westchnął. Opadł bezwładnie na kanapę w domu profesora, patrząc w sufit. Starszy ekscentryk pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.  
\- Nie możesz jej zwodzić w nieskończoność, Shinichi.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Jeśli jakimś cudem dowie się tego kiedyś, i to nie od ciebie, będziesz miał kłopoty.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Shinichi...  
\- Wiem. Wiem, wiem, wiem! Powiem jej. Tylko jeszcze nie teraz...  
Profesor znowu pokręcił głową i wrócił do swoich zajęć, podczas gdy młody detektyw spędził na kanapie gapiąc się w sufit jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu. Zastanawiał się, czy porozmawiać z Haibarą. Po dłuższym namyśle jego szare komórki oddaliły pomysł jednogłośnie. Wzajemne relacje Kudo z małą-dużą naukowiec były... co najmniej niejasne. To nie tak, że jej nie ufał, ale wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby postanowiła zrobić trochę zamętu w jego życiu dla własnej uciechy. Nie, zwierzanie się Haibarze było proszeniem się o kłopoty. Kątem oka widział, jak dziewczyna przemieszcza się co jakiś czas z pokoju do pokoju, nie zwracając przy tym najmniejszej uwagi na okupanta kanapy.

Zorientował się w końcu, że na dworze zrobiło się już szaro. Pożegnał się i wrócił do siebie. Udał się do biblioteki, w której czuł się najlepiej, i rozsiadł w jednym z foteli. Potrzebował się wyżalić. W tym celu postanowił zadzwonić do rodziców. Wyciągnął telefon... i odłożył na stolik.  
To nic nie pomoże - pomyślał - jedyne co usłyszę, to to, że jeśli mam jakieś kłopoty to oni w kwadrans załatwią mi bilet do Paryża, gdzie obecnie są. I znowu temat zamieszkania z nimi, najlepiej teraz zaraz natychmiast... cudownie.

Nie, Kudo zdecydowanie nie miał na to siły. W końcu wybrał numer Heiji'ego. Nie zaszkodzi zapytać co słychać u niego i Kazuhy. Miła pani poinformowała go, że może zostawić wiadomość po sygnale. Świetnie. Westchnął. Miał jeszcze jedną możliwość, aczkolwiek był mocno sceptyczny jeśli chodziło o zwierzanie się Kid'owi ze swojego życia prywatnego. Dodatkowo gdzieś pod czaszką ciągle miał to dziwne wrażenie, że przeoczył coś średnio ważnego, co dotyczyło ich ostatniego spotkania na urodzinach detektywa. Zastanowił się nad tym chwilę. Uczucie, że ma coś na końcu mózgu, podobnie jak ma się coś na końcu języka, było niesamowicie drażniące. Może jeśli porozmawia ze złodziejem dowie się czegoś więcej? Plusem było też to, że nie musi rozmawiać, a zamiast tego może napisać.  
\- _Hej. Masz chwilę, żeby pogadać?_  
\- _Jasne. Co się stało?  
\- Potrzebuję ponarzekać. Kiepski dzień...  
_Nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć, więc miał nadzieję, że Kid coś odpisze i jakoś pójdzie. Odpowiedź nie przyszła od razu, jak to się działo zawsze, i Shinichi zaczynał żałować, że cokolwiek napisał. W końcu kto chciałby wysłuchiwać marudzenia strapionego nastolatka? Kiedy miał już dać sobie spokój i iść się wykąpać nadeszła odpowiedź.  
\- _Właściwie to byłem na spacerze i jestem w okolicy. Chcesz się przyłączyć?_

Brwi detektywa powędrowały w górę i schowały się pod grzywką. Tak, chciał. Właściwie to nie było sensu ukrywać, że na tą propozycję Kudo bardzo się ucieszył, a serce przyspieszyło odrobinę. Z Kid'em nigdy nie było nudno - właściwie to było całkiem wesoło, błyskotliwie, beztrosko. Tylko ostatnio... ostatnio...

Shinichi przeczesał ręką włosy i spuścił głowę. Czuł jak krew zalewa mu uszy, które zaraz będą w odcieniu buraczanym. Jeśli pójdzie, będą tylko we dwóch. Sami. No, może niekoniecznie sami - to akurat zależy od tego, gdzie pójdą. Tyle, że było już wpół do dziesiątej wieczorem i na zewnątrz panował półmrok. Mało kto spaceruje o tej porze. Detektyw wziął głęboki wdech. Przecież nic się nie stanie, bo co może się stać? Nawet jeśli złodziej zacząłby go... molestować, to co z tego? Wielkie mi rzeczy. Chciał iść. Chciał się rozerwać. Chciał go zobaczyć. Z tyłu głowy coś szeptało, że chce tego bardziej, niż powinien.  
\- _Czemu nie._

Kaito tym czasem nie był ani na spacerze, ani w okolicy. W momencie otrzymania pierwszej wiadomości był w swoim domu w Ekodzie, zdecydowanie daleko od Beiki. A konkretnie to w kuchni - w samych spodenkach od piżamy czekał na dopieczenie się późnej kolacji w postaci tosta. Całe szczęście, że odpowiedź na pytanie czy chce się przyłączyć zajęła detektywowi całkiem sporą chwilę. Strasznie chciał go zobaczyć, a nawet nie marzył, że przed najbliższym skokiem będzie miał taką okazję.  
Obecnie Kaito, ubrany stosownie do wyjścia - w biały t-shirt i czarne rybaczki, trzymając tost w zębach, zeskakiwał na jednej obutej nodze po schodach prowadzących na dół z jego pokoju, próbując jednocześnie wciągnąć but na drugą stopę... i się nie zabić. Plecak z zapasową, czarną lotnią leżał przy drzwiach. Szybciej! W głowie obliczał wysokość najbliższego wieżowca, prędkość i kierunek wiatru, a co za tym idzie - ile czasu potrzebuje, żeby dostać się do Beiki. Tempo! Zeskoczył w końcu z ostatniego stopnia, a but skapitulował i dał się wciągnąć na nogę. Wepchnął tost do połowy do ust i odpisał:  
\- _Będę za 15 min, ok?  
\- Ok._

Shinichi wpadł w popłoch, początkowo nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Wbiegł do łazienki i spojrzał w lustro. Szopa z tyłu głowy od leżenia krzywo na kanapie sterczała nieprzejednanie i Kudo modlił się, żeby przeczesanie jej mokrym grzebieniem coś dało. Na zmęczony wyraz twarzy prawdopodobnie nic nie poradzi. Umył zęby i wpadł do swojego pokoju jak huragan. Chwilę później podłogę wyściełało to, co przed chwilą stanowiło prawie całą zawartość jego szafy. Na dworze było dość ciepło jak na pierwszą połowę maja, więc koszula z krótkim rękawem i jakieś spodnie powinny się sprawdzić. Tylko które? I która koszula? Może t-shirt? Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w lustro zawieszone na drzwiach szafy. Pacnął się w czoło. Co ja właściwie robię? - myślał - Zachowuję się jak napalona małolata z jedną szarą komórką! Zaraz... hę?

Detektyw krążył wokół drzwi już od trzech minut. Spóźnienie Kid'a było czymś niebywałym i zdenerwowanie spowodowane samym wyjściem ze złodziejem zastąpił niepokój o jego bezpieczeństwo. Kid się NIE SPÓŹNIAŁ, a więc możliwe, że coś mu się stało. Shinichi po raz kolejny zerknął przez wizjer na zewnątrz. W kieszeni zabuczał telefon i Kudo aż podskoczył. Wziął głęboki wdech i przygotował się na - jego zdaniem - najgorsze, czyli odwołanie całego wyjścia. " _Czekam przy bramie"_ \- głosiła wiadomość i detektyw poczuł mocniejsze uderzenie serca o żebra. Odetchnął i postanowił się nie martwić, zgodnie z zasadą, że będzie co ma być.

Oparty nonszalancko o wysoki murek bramy stał zwyczajnie ubrany młody chłopak, tego samego wzrostu co Kudo. Najbliższa latarnia uliczna stała kilka metrów dalej, ale nawet gdyby stała bliżej nic by to nie dało - czapka z daszkiem w znacznej części ukrywała jego twarz w cieniu. Shinichi zamknął drzwi, po czym przeszedł przez bramę. Zrobił jeszcze dwa kroki i obaj stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Wyglądał co najmniej atrakcyjnie. Shinichi usilnie wparł sobie, że wcale tego nie pomyślał. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że, o ironio, ich ubrania stanowiły swoją kolorystyczną odwrotność przy białej koszulce i czarnych rybaczkach oraz czarnej koszuli z krótkim rękawem i długich, jasnokremowych spodniach.

Uśmiechnął się pomimo lekkiej niezręczności całej sytuacji. Właściwie to nie pierwszy raz przecież robił coś z Kid'em. Pierwszy raz natomiast to "robienie" czegoś dotyczyło ich prywatnie, a nie tak jak zawsze - ratowania życia, w tym ludzkiego bądź psiego, albo pilnowania żywotności obrazów, albo sadzania samolotu, względnie sterowca, na tyłek.  
\- Hej. Spóźniłeś się.  
\- Hej. Trzy minuty to nie spóźnienie! - zawołał wesoło.  
\- Zazwyczaj jesteś bardziej punktualny niż mój zegarek.  
Kid odbił się plecami od murku i stanął trochę bliżej. Shinichi bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, jak złodziej przygląda mu się uważnie. Zdeprymowany, odwrócił głowę.  
\- Hoooo, czyżbyś się o mnie martwił?  
Kid był wyraźnie uradowany, ale widząc konsternację Kudo postanowił odpuścić i dodał:  
\- Masz ochotę przejść się w jakieś konkretne miejsce?

Co do miejsca, detektywowi nie przychodziło nic na myśl. Zastanawiał się natomiast, czy głos, który słyszy, jest tym prawdziwym. Nie był aż tak głęboki jak zazwyczaj i brzmiał trochę... jakby przez nos. Mimo to był całkiem przyjemny dla ucha. Zastanawiał się też, czy pod czapką kryje się prawdziwa twarz, czy tylko kolejne przebranie. Ale czy to w ogóle miało znaczenie?  
\- Emm... Chyba nie. Możemy iść gdziekolwiek.

Chyba! - pomyślał Shinichi. Przez myśl przetoczyło mu się sto miejsc do których niekoniecznie chciał iść, od pubów ze striptizem, które Kid kiedyś żartobliwie proponował, przez jakieś ciemne, podejrzane zaułki i opuszczone budynki, aż do Czerwonej Dzielnicy, gdzie poza domami publicznymi były jeszcze hotele... Dlaczego on właściwie o tym pomyślał?! Może i ten konkretny kuglarz był nieobliczalny, ale bez przesady!

Z myśli o hotelach, które zaczęły barwić jego uszy na kolor piwonii, wyrwał go Kid:  
\- Okej, to może tam?  
Po czym pokazał ręką okolice za domem Kudo. Shinichi zastanowił się przez chwilę. Większość terenu należała do poszczególnych, mniejszych domów, poza...  
\- Do parku?  
\- Mhm.  
\- O tej godzinie jest zamknięty.  
\- Hehe. Dla kogo zamknięty dla tego zamknięty! Nie zapomniałeś z kim idziesz na spacer?  
Ruszyli i Shinichi uśmiechnął się. Faktycznie, skoro wielkie, mordercze sejfy nie stanowiły dla niego problemu, to jedna stara kłódka tym bardziej. Nieprzyjemne napięcie zniknęło i Kudo uznał, że to wyjście było całkiem dobrym pomysłem. Pomimo, że ciemne zakamarki pogrążały się w mroku, noc była dość ciepła, przy tym orzeźwiająca i spokojna zarazem. Zadowolony, odetchnął głęboko, kiedy zadowolony Kid dorzucił:  
\- Poza tym, skoro jest zamknięty, to przynajmniej nie będzie żadnych ciekawskich.  
Detektyw poczuł, jak przechodzi przez niego lekki dreszcz. Zdębiały, zdał sobie sprawę, że ów dreszcz spowodowany był i strachem, i ekscytacją jednocześnie. Otóż to - nie będzie tam absolutnie nikogo. Będą tylko we dwóch. Przełknął ciężko i próbował zebrać się w sobie, dotrzymując kroku burzycielowi swojego spokoju. Na początek będą włamywać się do parku, żeby po nim pospacerować. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko. Wiedziałem, że nie będzie nudno - pomyślał.


	10. Rozdział 10

Wieeem, że długo mnie nie było! Gomenasai! :* Teraz już powinnam być częściej :)

 **Rozdział 10**

To było dziwne. Shinichi usilnie starał się znaleźć inny pasujący przymiotnik, póki co - bezskutecznie. Dziwne. Dziwnie było iść spacerem ramię w ramię z międzynarodowo poszukiwanym włamywaczem, którego postać owiana była już światową legendą. Człowiek, którego niektórzy uważali za pół-zjawę, nieuchwytny i przebiegły, przyprawiający tłumy o dreszcze ekscytacji, obecnie... próbował dowiązać sznurowadło u lewego trampka. Ta sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że detektyw postanowił odpuścić sobie jej analizowanie. Inna sprawa, że znali się już tyle czasu, że nic w zachowaniu złodzieja nie powinno dziwić młodego detektywa. Uznał jednocześnie, że jeśli zaraz nie przerwie tej uciążliwej ciszy, jego głowa zaraz wybuchnie. Sam w SMSie poprosił o rozmowę, a teraz miał kłopoty ze znalezieniem jednego spójnego zdania. Kid był ubrany w biały t-shirt, przez co jego ramiona były kompletnie odkryte. To było coś nowego. Poza tym, chwilowe wiązanie buta spowodowało uniesienie się na plecach owej koszulki zdecydowanie ZA WYSOKO. Shinichi wiedział, że się gapi. Odchrząknął. Zmusił się do wydukania jedynej myśli, którą jego zajęty widokiem mózg zdołał poskładać do kupy, ponieważ wejście do parku było już w zasięgu wzroku.  
\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się otwierać zamki?  
Kid wyprostował się, wyraźnie zadowolony z kokardki na trampku, i z błąkającym się na ustach uśmiechem, podniósł jedną brew. Znowu ruszyli wolnym tempem.  
\- Nie ma książek zatytułowanych "Jak rozpruć każdy sejf, wersja dla początkujących", czy coś. Jedyną metodą jest nauczyć się tego, hmm... bezpośrednio. Bierzesz kłódkę, tniesz wzdłuż na pół i patrzysz jak działa. I następną. I tak dalej.  
\- A sejf?  
\- Co "sejf"?  
\- Nie da się rozciąć sejfu na pół!  
Shinichi zerknął w bok i zobaczył, jak złodziej wyszczerza się do niego.  
\- Palniki czynią cuda...  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy.  
\- Haha!

Kłódka ustąpiła prawie tak szybko, jakby nigdy nie była zamknięta. Kid machnął ręką, puszczając Kudo przodem. Brama zamknęła się za nimi z metalicznym brzdękiem. Shinichi poczuł jedno mocniejsze uderzenie serca.

Park był bardzo słabo oświetlony. Nic dziwnego, skoro z założenia w nocy był niedostępny dla spacerujących. Lekkie powiewy wiatru poruszały delikatnie liśćmi na drzewach. Było bardzo cicho i spokojnie. Z jakiegoś powodu Shinichi nie miał odwagi zerknąć na złodzieja. Pierwszy raz byli kompletnie sami w takim miejscu, w dodatku zupełnie prywatnie i z własnej woli. Przełknął ślinę i na sam koniec umysłu wyrzucił myśl, że ta wycieczka do złudzenia przypomina rand...  
\- Chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać, prawda? - rzucił złodziej z zaskoczenia, wyrywając Kudo z zamyślenia.  
Shinichi nie był wniebowzięty, temat był ciężki i raczej mało przyjemny.  
\- Ran chce ściągnąć Conana, martwi się. Nie wiem co robić. - wyrzucił z siebie i z zapartym tchem czekał na reakcję.  
Nastała chwila ciszy i detektyw zaczął żałować, że poprosił Kid'a o radę. A jeśli go wyśmieje?  
\- Masz jakiś plan?  
\- Poza przebraniem Haibary? Nie. Nie wiem nawet na ile to się może udać.  
Westchnął i spuścił głowę. Jakie są szanse, że Ran się nie zorientuje? I że nikt inny się nie zorientuje? Znikome.  
\- Myślałeś kiedyś, żeby jej... no wiesz. Powiedzieć? Wszystko. Od początku?  
\- Zwariowałeś? Ona przetrąci mi kręgosłup! Wiesz ile razy... ona... emmm...

Kaito obserwował spod czapki jak detektyw bije się z myślami. Chciał być dobrym przyjacielem, chciał go wysłuchać i dopomóc jak tylko będzie mógł. Uparcie ignorował chęć objęcia chłopaka w pasie i lekkiego przyciągnięcia do siebie. Może kiedyś.  
\- Ran kilka razy... p-praktycznie z-zmusiła mnie, żebym ja... znaczy Conan...  
Odchrząknął, wziął głęboki wdech i spróbował jeszcze raz, na spokojnie.  
\- Ran kilka razy zaciągnęła mnie, znaczy Conana, do kąpieli.  
\- Oh.  
Kaito poczuł jak jego serce opada do pięt. Raczej nie miał z tym szans, bo kto by miał? Zacisnął zęby i poprzysiągł sobie, że nie będzie palantem i nie da upustu swojej złośliwości w żadnej formie. Będzie użalał się nad sobą kiedy indziej.  
\- Jeśli kiedyś ktoś inny cię wyda, nawet kręgarz ci nie pomoże. Przemyślałeś to?  
\- Wiem. Ale nie chcę jej stracić.  
Shinichi mówił bardzo cicho. Brzmiało tak bardzo szczerze i bolało prawie jak kopnięcie w brzuch. On na prawdę ją kocha. Kaito czuł, jak jego poker face zaczyna chwiać się w posadach.  
\- Zrobiłeś to dla jej bezpieczeństwa. I wszystkich innych. W końcu zrozumie i jej przejdzie.

Gdzieś głęboko, Kaito miał jednak nieszlachetną nadzieję, że jej nie przejdzie. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna odejdzie, jakimś cudem zniknie, a wtedy on... Nie. Tak nie można. Tak nie może się stać, bo Shinichi będzie cierpiał. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zostanie z dziewczyną, którą kocha, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że Kaito... że Kaito...  
Młody złodziej poczuł, jak jego gardło zaciska się boleśnie.  
Nawet jeśli to oznacza, że Kaito będzie musiał uporać się ze złamanym sercem. Zupełnie sam. Poker face runął i chłopakowi pozostało zdać się na panujący półmrok. Naciągnął czapkę trochę niżej.  
\- Myślę, że możesz spróbować z przebraniem Haibary. Nie masz alternatywy, a jeśli nie wyjdzie, wtedy i tak będziesz musiał powiedzieć Ran prawdę. W najgorszym wypadku będzie trochę bardziej zła, niż i tak by była. Niczym nie ryzykujesz.

Kolejne kilkanaście metrów przeszli w ciszy. Shinichi zaczynał się modlić o zmianę tematu. Kid najwyraźniej czytał mu w myślach.  
\- Hej, właściwie nie usłyszałem jeszcze tyrady na temat ostatniego skoku! - powiedział już lżejszym tonem.  
\- Mianowicie? Nie bardzo rozumiem.  
\- No wiesz, po każdej akcji słuchałem jak rozgryzłeś każdą moją sztuczkę. No więc słucham.  
Kudo nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak Kid dokonał samego skoku. Był za bardzo zaabsorbowany tym, co wydarzyło się po skoku na balkonie, potem były urodziny i właściwie...  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może się pochwalisz?  
Kid zachichotał. To będzie nawet ciekawe - pomyślał Kudo, dziękując w głębi ducha za zmianę tematu na coś przyjemniejszego.  
\- Pamiętasz ten wielki, zabytkowy, niedziałający zegar wahadłowy w sali? Stał w narożniku najbliżej wejścia.  
\- Noooo... tak. Co z nim?  
\- Był moją bazą wypadową!  
\- Niemożliwe! Był przeszklony, byłoby cię... byłoby...  
Shinichi widział, jak Kid zerka na niego spod daszka czapki i wyobrażał sobie, jak chłopak podnosi brwi.  
\- Zdjęcie. Wkleiłeś widok wahadła i pustego wnętrza pod szybę. Dzięki temu mogłeś spokojnie poczekać w środku. Było tam wystarczająco miejsca dla dorosłej osoby, chociaż pewnie musiałeś przykucnąć. Haha. Przez to metoda identyfikowania oddziału nic nie dała. Nieźle.  
\- Dzięki - Kid wyszczerzył się.

W międzyczasie sceneria zmieniła się nieco, ponieważ ścieżka skręciła jakiś czas temu w prawo, i obecnie szli brzegiem stawu, w którym odbijał się księżyc, podświetlając lekko szczękę włamywacza idącego po prawej od strony wody, jednocześnie tworząc wrażenie jeszcze większego cienia na pozostałej części twarzy. Shinichi przypomniał sobie o dręczącej go sprawie. Nie potrafił określić, czym konkretnie była przeoczona przez niego rzecz, która dotyczyła jego urodzin. Chciał o to zapytać złodzieja, ale nie wiedział jak sformułować pytanie. Postanowił więc powiedzieć to, co sobie mentalnie zapisał.  
\- Swoją drogą, moje najszczersze kondolencje.  
Kid stanął w miejscu i pochylił pytająco głowę w jedną stronę.  
\- Z jakiej to okazji? Czyżby na końcu ścieżki czekał na mnie inspektor Nakamori i para kajdanek? Wiesz, zawsze mogę cię uśpić i...  
\- Nie pleć bzdur - przerwał mu Kudo - chodziło mi o Sonoko. Teraz kiedy wiem, że też za nią nie przepadasz, muszę przyznać, że współczuję ci bycia obiektem westchnień kogoś tak bardzo nie do wytrzymania. Nie masz pojęcia co wygaduje przed każdym twoim skoki...  
\- BŁAGAM! OSZCZĘDŹ MI TEGO! - włamywacz przerwał mu i zakrył uszy rękoma.  
Shinichi parsknął śmiechem. Poczekał, aż chłopak zdejmie dłonie z uszu i ciągnął dalej.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz posłuchać? W jej marzeniach jest tyle namiętności! - rzucił z przekąsem.  
Na widok kwaśnej miny wyglądającej spod czapki Shinichi roześmiał się na całego.  
\- Pffff! Mówisz tak, bo jesteś o nią śmiertelnie zazdrosny, przyznaj się!  
Riposta Kida wywołała na twarzy detektywa kwaśny grymas. Zazdrosny o Sonoko? On?  
\- Nigdy w życiu!  
\- Jasne, że tak! Tak samo jak byłeś zazdrosny, kiedy miałem iść z Ran na dach teatru. Haha!  
\- Wcale że ni...!  
\- Ja też chcę iść, chcę iść, chcę iść, chcę iść! - zawołał Kid imitując natarczywe krzyki zdenerwowanego Conana.*  
Kompletnie zażenowany Shinichi poczuł, jak policzki zalewa mu rumieniec.  
\- HEJ!  
\- Chcę iść, chcę iść, chcę iść!  
Kid stanął w miejscu i zaczął tupać nogami, dodatkowo wymachując ramionami, próbując nie trząść się ze śmiechu. Tego było za wiele. Irytacja wzięła górę nad zawstydzeniem i ciało Kudo samo ruszyło do akcji. Zanim detektyw się zorientował, warknął i odepchnął lekko złodzieja od siebie.

Kid stał na samym brzegu ścieżki. Dalej było kilkanaście centymetrów trawy, ostry spad i... staw. Dzięki temu spacerowicze mogli iść możliwie blisko wody. Dzięki temu również, włamywacz zakołysał się, odruchowo postawił nogę za sobą na pochyleniu, stracił równowagę i wpadł do wody z wielkim pluskiem.

Shinichi był przez chwilę bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Do momentu, kiedy na tle oświetlonej księżycem tafli wśród chlapania wodą nie pojawiła się ciemna głowa, już bez czapki.  
\- Kud...! Ja...! Pfff!  
Głowa zniknęła pod wodą, żeby po chwili pojawić się ponownie.  
\- Ja nie um...! EKHE! Ku...!  
Shinichi poczuł, jak serce staje mu w gardle. Ruszając do krawędzi spadu i zapierając się jedną stopą miał w głowie trzy myśli. Pierwsza - nigdy nie widział, żeby Kid pływał. Jak mógł nie wziąć tego pod uwagę?! Druga - tonący wciąga ratującego pod wodę. Trzecia - jeśli coś mu się stanie, to detektyw będzie za to w stu procentach odpowiedzialny. Popchnięcie go było głupie. Nie należało zakładać, że umie pływać.  
Księżyc zaszedł za niewielką chmurę, przyciemniając jeszcze bardziej okolicę. Z walącym sercem Shinichi zaparł się na jednej nodze, przygotowany na przyciągnięcie ciała wagowo zbliżonego do własnego. Wyciągnął rękę najdalej jak na to pozwalało nachylenie brzegu, aby mógł wciągnąć bezwładny ciężar i z zaciśniętym gardłem krzyknął, aby przebić się przez huk wody, który złodziej z pewnością słyszał w uszach.  
\- KID! PODAJ MI RĘKĘ! WYCIĄGNIJ RĘKĘ!  
Kid był około metra od brzegu, ale najwyraźniej w panice, jakiej doświadcza topiący się człowiek, nie był w stanie wydostać się samemu. Przemknęła mu myśl, że staw w parku nie powinien być tak głęboki, bo co jeśli wpadnie tam bawiące się dziecko i nikt tego nie zauważy? Głowa znowu zniknęła pod wodą. Shinichi postanowił, że jeśli Kid w ciągu dziesięciu sekund nie poda mu ręki, doskoczy do niego, postara się go ogłuszyć, żeby samemu nie zostać wciągniętym pod wodę i dociągnie go do brzegu. Głowa znowu pojawiła się nad powierzchnią głośno wciągając haust powietrza i pośród rozbryzgów wody mokra dłoń mocno złapała detektywa za rękę. Shinichi wypuścił wstrzymywany nieświadomie oddech i zapierając się, spróbował pociągnąć.

Nic się nie stało. Zupełnie jakby Kid nagle zaczął ważyć tonę, albo zaczepił nogami o wodorosty na dnie, albo...

Zdziwiony i spanikowany Kudo podniósł głowę.

Na dwie sekundy wszystko zamarło. Spokojna sylwetka Kid'a, już nie chlapiąca ani nie topiąca się, za to wynurzona do ramion, trzymała detektywa za rękę.

... albo wcale nie chciał, aby Kudo go wyciągnął.

W głowie detektywa coś kliknęło i wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

Oczywiście, że ten staw w takim miejscu nie mógł być aż tak głęboki. W półmroku Shinichi dojrzał szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech na ociekającej wodą twarzy włamywacza. Ostatnią myślą jaka przemknęła mu przez głowę było to, że sam jest sobie winien.

Kid zaparł się nogami o dno, i wykorzystując przewagę w postaci ostrej pochyłości pod nogami Kudo, pociągnął chłopaka za rękę. Detektyw bardzo niezgrabnie wpadł do wody ze sporym impetem, wywołując małą fontannę oraz kilka sporych fal na powierzchni.

~.~.~.~

*Scena z "Magician of The Silver Sky" 19:42

Edit: Poprawiłam kilka literówek i jeden znak zapytania. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru porzucać tego opowiadania, byłam tylko trochę zajęta ;) Dzięki temu odgrywałam sobie w głowie ten i kolejny rozdział po 100 razy, przez co wyjdzie - mam nadzieję - nie najgorzej :P Pozdrowionka :*


	11. Rozdział 11

**R** **ozdział 11**

Zabiję go.

Skoro tak lubi bawić się w wodzie, osobiście go w niej utopię.

Zabiję.

I zrobię z tego samobójstwo. Ha. Ha.

Gdzie on jest, do cholery?!

Mniej więcej taka wiązanka skrzeczała w głowie Kudo, kiedy chłopak wynurzał się na powierzchnię opierając stopy o dno. Zaczerpnął wielki haust powietrza wyglądając przy tym jak zmokła kura, po czym zaczesał palcami ociekające wodą włosy do tyłu i rozejrzał się gorączkowo wkoło.

Kilka metrów dalej unosiła się osamotniona czapka z daszkiem. Na stosunkowo gładkiej powierzchni jeziora nic nie zdradzało obecności Kid'a. Podobnie na brzegu. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Shinichi poczuł jak złość zaczyna gotować mu się pod skórą. Woda była dość chłodna, jak należałoby się spodziewać w połowie maja, i chyba tylko to ratowało detektywa przed wybuchem z wściekłości.

Wykąpał mnie w stawie a teraz zwiał! Zabiję go. JAK. ON. ŚMIAŁ.

\- Kid! KID! Wyłaź! Wiem, że tu jesteś!

Odpowiedziała mu cisza i niewielki chlupot wokół własnych ramion. Zrobił kilka kroków w prawo, równolegle do brzegu i - zgodnie z własnymi podejrzeniami - z głębokości wody do ramion staw spłycił się do wysokości lekko powyżej pasa detektywa.

\- Wyłaź, ty pijawo!

Kudo zdążył odwrócić się tylko do połowy, kiedy coś za jego plecami zachlupało głośno i dwa mocne ramiona objęły go trochę poniżej klatki piersiowej, unieruchamiając obie ręce wewnątrz uścisku. Przez chwilę nie było między nimi nic poza dwoma cienkimi, przemoczonymi koszulkami. Detektyw poczuł na karku głęboki oddech złodzieja i ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z zaskoczenia otworzył jedynie usta, po czym je zamknął. Czy ktoś mógłby mu przypomnieć, co on tu właściwie robił? Shinichi miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. To wszystko było absurdalne. Pisanie z Kid'em. Spacer. Kąpiel w stawie. Ale na pewno nie bardziej absurdalne niż przemożna chęć oparcia się jeszcze bardziej o ciepłe ciało za plecami. Kudo zrzucił winę za to na zimną wodę.

Wszystko to trwało może dwie sekundy, po czym detektyw usłyszał chichot z tyłu głowy. Kid przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, po czym odbił się od dna, skacząc do tyłu i pociągając Kudo na siebie. Oboje stracili grunt pod nogami, po czym runęli razem do wody. Ramiona zniknęły kiedy tylko detektyw znalazł się znowu pod wodą. Shinichi zamachnął się rękoma na boki, ustawił z powrotem do pionu i stanął na nogach. Zorientował się, że w tym miejscu było jeszcze płycej. Złodziej stał dwa metry dalej, blisko porośniętego drzewami brzegu, gdzie woda sięgała mu zaledwie do połowy ud. W dodatku próbował nie umrzeć ze śmiechu.

W jego śmiechu było coś tak czystego i upojnego zarazem, że Kudo poczuł jak cała złość uchodzi z niego jak z pękniętej dętki. Kid przeważnie śmiał się złośliwie i trochę ironicznie, najczęściej znęcając się nad Oddziałem Specjalnej Troski. Tutaj było inaczej. Najwidoczniej tak brzmiał, kiedy śmiał się z czystej radości.

Shinichi uznał, że mógłby szybko przyzwyczaić się do tego śmiechu, który najwyraźniej był zaraźliwy, bo poczuł, jak jego usta same rozszerzają się w uśmiechu.

Co wcale nie oznaczało, że nie miał mieć ostatniego słowa, co to to nie!

Zrobił krok do przodu i zagarnął wodę, posyłając strugę wody w powietrzu prosto na twarz złodzieja. Odpowiedziało mu głośne „pffffft!" i duże chlapnięcie posłane w jego kierunku.

Podobnie jak Kid, Kudo nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Detektywowi brakowało trochę tchu, toteż kolejne chlapnięcia były już słabsze. W międzyczasie uznał za punkt honoru posłanie złodzieja pod wodę, nawet gdyby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką przyjdzie mu zrobić. W fontannie wody zaczął zbliżać się do swojej przyszłej ofiary. Kiedy odległość była już niewielka Kid zaczął się cofać tyłem, ciągle pryskając wodą. Nie było to takie łatwe, bo woda sięgała mu już ledwo do kolan.

W końcu Shinichi uznał, że to dobry moment i ruszył na przeciwnika. Zaskoczony złodziej zrobił dwa szybkie kroki do tyłu i zamachał w powietrzu rękoma jak koliber. Kudo dokładnie w tej chwili złapał go za koszulkę na obojczyku. Nie zdążył się zorientować, że Kid zwyczajnie zahaczył stopą o coś na dnie.

Płytka woda niezbyt zamortyzowała upadek.

Shinichi otworzył oczy.

Przed oczami miał białą lamówkę koszulki swojego nemezis.

Jego nogi znajdowały się pod wodą, a stopy opierały o dno.

Z jego rozeznania sytuacja wyglądała następująco: obecnie był rozciągnięty, leżąc NA złodzieju, a konkretnie POMIĘDZY jego nogami, które chłopak, zgięte w kolanach, opierał o dno po obu bokach Kudo. Kid podpierał się za plecami obiema rękoma zgiętymi w łokciach, więc to głównie na nich utrzymywała się przeważająca część ciężaru ich obu. Detektyw jedną ręką ciągle trzymał biały t-shirt na ramieniu Kid'a, druga dłoń leżała płasko na jego piersi.

Kudo opanował przemożną chęć spojrzenia w górę. Możliwe, że Kid nie miał na sobie przebrania, a z tego co pamiętał, to czapka z daszkiem dryfowała gdzieś w zapomnieniu.

Shinichi całą siłą woli postanowił zignorować ciepło bijące od złodzieja. Doszedł też do wniosku, że wypadałoby się podnieść Co jak co, to on był na górze.

Nie! On wcale nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób!

TO. SIĘ. NIE. DZIEJE.

Trwało to wszystko może ze trzy sekundy. Kudo szybko puścił koszulkę Kid'a i, opierając jedną rękę o dno i drugą na klatce piersiowej złodzieja, uniósł się lekko, ciągle nie podnosząc wzroku. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do przysiadu.

Biały t-shirt Kid'a okazał się o wiele cieńszy, niż można by się spodziewać. Przemoczona koszulka przykleiła się do torsu złodzieja na całej długości, pozostawiając bardzo niewiele miejsca dla wyobraźni.

Shinichi nie mógł się ruszyć, chociaż wiedział, że się gapi.

Oszołomiony Kaito patrzył, jak młody detektyw z włosami poprzyklejanymi do czoła próbuje się podnieść. Czuł na sobie jego ciężar oraz ciepło sączące się przez cienką warstwę dzielących ich ubrań. To prawda, że Kaito kilka razy miał bezpośredni kontakt z Conanem, ale nigdy nie z Shinichi'm. Przez chwilę chciał go nawet zatrzymać, ponieważ nie sądził, żeby jeszcze kiedyś nadarzyła się okazja pobycia z nim tak blisko, ale w powietrzu dało się wyczuć niezręczne napięcie i Kaito był przekonany, że jeśli coś powie lub zrobi, Shinichi zerwie się na równe nogi i zwyczajnie ucieknie. Detektyw podniósł się trochę, po czym zesztywniał.

Nie może się ruszyć? Coś go boli? Magik nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy pod przemoczoną grzywką.

Kaito chciał przyłożyć sobie w twarz. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał o najważniejszym. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, oparł się na jednej ręce, natomiast drugą odgarnął Kudo włosy z czoła.

\- Kudo, nic ci nie jest?

Pytanie wyrwało detektywa z kontemplacji mięśni odznaczających się na gładkiej skórze. Zaraz po tym Shinichi spiął się, kiedy Kid odgarnął mu włosy za ucho. Mokra ale ciepła dłoń dolną częścią przesunęła się przy okazji po jego policzku.

Kudo nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby została tam na dłużej.

I był tym przerażony.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać odruchu spojrzenia w górę. Podniósł głowę i natrafił na skonsternowane spojrzenie błyszczących oczu. Większą część twarzy osłaniał cień od opadających, przemoczonych kosmyków włosów. Byli uderzająco blisko, stykanie się ich ciał jeszcze potęgowało efekt. Shinichi odwrócił wzrok i szybko wstał, próbując przy tym nie ocierać się o włamywacza, na tyle, na ile było to w obecnej sytuacji możliwe. Odchrząknął i znowu zaczesał palcami ociekające włosy do tyłu, z nadzieją, że tym razem tam zostaną. Wzrok ulokował w szuwarach na przeciwległym brzegu. Czar prysł.

\- Nie. I do cholery, na prawdę myślałem, że się topisz!

Sądząc po plusku wody i ocieraniu się materiału o siebie, złodziej też zaczął się podnosić.

\- Czyli wyszło całkiem przekonująco - zabrzmiała wesoła odpowiedź.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! Chcesz, żebym dostał ataku serca?!

Shinichi kątem oka widział, że Kid stanął już wyprostowany. Woda sięgała im poniżej kolan.

\- Czyżbyś aż tak się o mnie martwił? - rzucił Kid z przekąsem i Kudo uświadomił sobie, że tak, martwił się, a właściwie to był przerażony, kiedy złodziej się topił. Znaczy prawie topił. Kiedy udawał, że się topi. Shinichi odkopał zapomnianą myśl, że powinien go za to zabić. Ale tak, martwił się.

Co wcale nie znaczy, że musi się od razu do tego przyznawać. Odwrócił się więc i zaczął brodzić do brzegu.

\- Pffff! Kto by się o ciebie martwił! - odparł nieprzekonująco, bo nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Nooo… ty właśnie! Ha ha! - roześmiał się Kid.

Shinichi jęknął cicho. Tej potyczki chyba nie uda mu się wygrać. Przy samym brzegu zauważył porzuconą czapkę z daszkiem, która, zahaczywszy o wystającą kępkę trawy, unosiła się na powierzchni, lekko falując. Za sobą słyszał, jak Kid jest coraz bliżej. Pochylił się więc, zagarnął czapką możliwie jak najwięcej wody okręcając się jednocześnie i dosłownie zarzucił ją złodziejowi na głowę. Po twarzy i ramionach Kid'a spłynęła mała ulewa. Włamywacz wydął wargi z udawanym obrażeniem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Detektyw nie wytrzymał i ryknął śmiechem. To wszystko było takie absurdalne. Pokręcone. Kuriozalne. Zabawne. I zdecydowanie NIE nudne. Nie tak jak szara rzeczywistość Kudo. Albo ta bardziej przerażająca, w której co chwilę ktoś umierał.

Tutaj nikt go nie oceniał. Przebywając z Kid'em sam na sam mógł być sobą. Nie niezwykle uzdolnionym detektywem, ani piłkarzem, ani wybawcą uciśnionych i pogromcą złoczyńców. Pozwolił więc sobie, pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna, roześmiać się na całe gardło. Kid oczywiście też się roześmiał, tym swoim niedorzecznie dźwięcznym i zaraźliwym śmiechem.

Ociekając wodą uznali, że właściwie mogą już wracać. Zbliżali się właśnie do domu Kudo, kiedy Shinichi, przerywając nieskrępowaną ciszę, rzucił do niechcenia:

\- Przez ciebie teraz mi zimno. A jeśli się pochoruję?  
\- Przeze mnie? To TY wepchnąłeś do stawu MNIE. Dobrze ci tak, ha ha!

Kudo poczuł się dziwnie zawiedziony. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Miał chyba nadzieję, że usłyszy coś innego? Ale co? Przecież to nie tak, że chciał, żeby Kid wprosił się i zaparzył herbaty, prawda? To oczywiście było niemożliwe. Albo, żeby odwiedził go, żeby sprawdzić, czy detektyw faktycznie się nie pochorował, prawda?

Najgorsze było to, że wcale nie było mu zimno.

Dochodzili już do drzwi frontowych. Mimo niezidentyfikowanego uczucia zawodu, Shinichi postanowił nie psuć sobie wieczoru. Zerknął na Kid'a z ukosa i poczekał, aż złodziej również na niego spojrzy w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Kiedy złodziej wreszcie na niego zerknął, Kudo rzucił mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Dobrze mi tak? Mmmmhmmm. A właśnie rozważałem pożyczenie ci kompletu ubrań. Chyba jednak nic z tego nie będzie. Ha ha ha!  
\- Kuuuddddooo?! - zaskomlał złodziej i detektyw musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać. Wypełniło go przyjemne uczucie triumfu. I coś jeszcze. Miało to chyba coś wspólnego z tym, że Kid był chwilowo… absolutnie uroczy. Nie mogąc sobie darować, ciągnął dalej:  
\- Nie. Byłeś dzisiaj nieznośny.  
\- Przepraaaszaaam? Proooooszęę? Pożycz mi rzeczy? Chyba nie każesz mi wracać taki kawał drogi w mokrych ciuchach?

\- Kuuudooooo?  
\- Rany, już dobrze. Ale do zwrotu, jasne? Poczekaj tu.

Shinichi otworzył drzwi i zniknął w korytarzu. Po chwili pojawił się z naręczem ubrań, na wierzchu których znalazła się nawet sucha czapka z daszkiem.

Kid stał oparty o ścianę przy drzwiach w swoim typowym, nonszalanckim stylu i Kudo wcale nie pomyślał, że trochę szkoda, że trochę przeschnięta koszulka nie przykleja się już do jego ciała.

\- Ale dorzuciłeś tam jakąś seksowną bieliznę, prawda? - rzucił i wyszczerzył się swoim markowym, ostrym jak brzytwa uśmiechem.

Kudo otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Właściwie, to w kupce ciuchów nie było bielizny. Po prostu myśl, że Kaitou Kid miałby nosić jego bokserki była… była… mocno niepokojąca. Powód? Bliżej nieokreślony. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o względy higieniczne - od tego jest pralka - chociaż Kid na pewno oddałby rzeczy, a zwłaszcza bieliznę, wypraną. Chociażby ze względu na DNA. Shinichi po prostu nie mógłby uporać się z myślą, że na tyłku tego konkretnego złodzieja znajdowała się jego bielizna. Na samą myśl nagrzewały mu się uszy.

Na pytanie Kid'a odpowiedziała cisza, więc dodał:

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że czeka mnie powrót do domu w mokrych gaciach, mam rację?

Shinichi starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- Jak coś się nie podoba, możesz nie dostać niczego. Czyżbyś marudził?

Zestrofowany Kid szybko wziął rzeczy i przycisnął je zachłannie do siebie.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał!

Detektyw nie wytrzymał i prychnął ze śmiechu.

\- Idź już. Przeziębisz się.  
\- Ha! A jednak się o mnie martwisz!  
\- Wynocha!

Rozchichotany złodziej zniknął w chmurze dymu. Kudo wytarł włosy ręcznikiem, przebrał się w piżamę i wślizgnął pod kołdrę.

Podsumowując, to był raczej udany wieczór.

Zadowolony, zamknął oczy…

… i zaraz je otworzył.

Uczucie okalających go, ciepłych ramion wynurzyło się z pamięci. Następnie biała koszulka ciasno oblepiająca mięśnie zarysowujące się pod ciepłą skórą.

Prawdopodobnie przyjaźnienie się z Kid'em to nie był najbardziej genialny pomysł, na jaki Kudo udało się wpaść. Co on właściwie wyprawiał? To zdecydowanie nie było ani normalne, ani zdrowe, ani rekomendowane przez zdrowy rozsądek. Przypuszczalnie, najlogiczniej byłoby w delikatny sposób zakończyć tego typu aktywności z udziałem włamywacza. Tak byłoby najlepiej dla nich obojga. Szczególnie dla układu nerwowego detektywa. Shinichi nie był pewien, jak długo jego biedne, nadwyrężone serce będzie w stanie wytrzymać wyskoki złodzieja. Pomijając napastowanie i topienie się, co jeśli ktoś ich… przyłapie razem?

Przyłapie na czym, Kudo-kun? - zapytał cichy głos z tyłu głowy detektywa, który brzmiał dziwnie podobnie do Haibary.

Shinichi wcale nie pomyślał o czymś niecenzuralnym. O przylepiających się ubraniach. Albo ich braku.

Jęknął i nakrył głowę poduszką.

Wniosek: wyjścia z Kid'em są niewskazane - pomyślał. - Tutaj się dzieje coś alarmującego! NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIGDZIE Z NIM NIE IDĘ!

Telefon na stoliku przy łóżku oznajmił wesoło, że detektyw dostał smsa. Zrezygnowany, wyciągnął rękę, nie wyściubiając przy tym nosa spod poduszki, wciągnął telefon pod poduszkę i odczytał wiadomość.

\- _Przepraszam, że tak Cię nastraszyłem. W ramach przeprosin dasz się wyciągnąć gdzieś w przyszłym tygodniu?_

Shinichi przekartkował w myślach swój plan zajęć.

\- _Przyszła środa, popołudniu.  
\- Ok :)_

Detektyw spojrzał na ostatnie trzy smsy wyświetlone jeden za drugim ma ekranie komórki.

Oh, tak. TO z pewnością prowadzi do zerwania z Kid'em bliższych stosunków, brawo, Kudo - pomyślał Shinichi.

Warknął z frustracji, jęknął i jeszcze szczelniej nakrył głowę poduszką.

Pomocy. Chyba oszalałem. Nie potrafię mu odmówić!


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

Kaito gapił się bezmyślnie w okno. Nie żeby przerabianie tego samego materiału po raz trzeci dla kilku bystrych inaczej nie było fascynujące... Młody magik po raz tysięczny odtwarzał w głowie kąpiel w stawie w parku. Ten jeden moment, kiedy wydawało mu się, że Kudo...

... że Kudo chciałby go dotknąć.

Na ile robienie sobie nadziei miało sens? Jakie były szanse, że detektyw zrezygnuje ze ślicznej mistrzyni karate dla niego? Dla złodzieja, w dodatku - faceta. Nikłe. Tak bardzo, bardzo małe. Ale przez ten moment, jeden szalony moment, Kaito dałby głowę, że Kudo go chciał. Przynajmniej fizycznie. Marna to pociecha, ale na bezrybiu...

Ale Kaito to się tylko przywidziało.

\- Grrhhh!  
W akcie frustracji wsadził obie ręce we włosy, szurając nimi ostro na przemian w przód i w tył, czym ściągnął uwagę całej klasy. Konno-sensei zdążyła jedynie otworzyć usta i zrobić wdech, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek.

\- Kaito? Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała zmartwiona Aoko. Hakuba stał zaraz za nią i Kaito zastanawiał się, czego chce. Chłopak swoim zwyczajem krzywił się do magika, tyle, że tym razem jego mina wydawała się wybitnie kwaśna. Najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony z faktu, że jego NOWA DZIEWCZYNA przejmuje się samopoczuciem innego faceta. Och nie - to straszne.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Możesz tylko powiedzieć Hakubie, żeby nie próbował zabić mnie wzrokiem? Dzięki. - rzucił Kaito i przykrył wszystko swoim firmowym uśmiechem.  
\- Tss. Aoko, mówiłem, że nie trzeba się nim przejmować.

Hakuba chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia z klasy. Dziewczyna zdążyła się jeszcze odwrócić, po czym oboje zniknęli za drzwiami.

\- Nie jesteś za dobry w te klocki, Kuroba-kun~ - zanuciła Akako, która znikąd pojawiła się za plecami Kaito.  
\- O co tym razem chodzi, Akako?  
Kaito nie miał na nią siły, nie dzisiaj. Ta dziewczyna zdecydowanie działała mu na nerwy.  
\- Nakamori-san cały czas czeka, aż spróbujesz ją odbić. Tak na prawdę wcale nie kocha Hakuby. Co zrobisz~?  
\- Nic.  
\- N... nic?!  
\- Nic.  
\- C... Dlaczego?  
\- Będzie jej lepiej z Hakubą. W końcu go pokocha, wierz mi. Przecież już go lubi.  
Akako przybliżyła się do niego i znacznie ściszyła głos.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przesławny Kaitou Kid się poddał.  
\- Nie poddałem się. Aoko jest dla mnie jak siostra. I nie jestem Kid'em.

Kaito zostawił oniemiałą czarodziejkę w klasie, a sam wyszedł, włócząc się po korytarzach. Może lepiej byłoby zostać z Aoko? Może i nie jest najbystrzejszą kredką w piórniku, ale jest ładna, słodka i kocha Kurobę Kaito już od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Zasługuje, żeby Kaito też ją kochał.

Tyle, że to nie o niej Kuroba Kaito myślał, kiedy szedł spać. To nie z nią chciał spędzać swój wolny czas. To nie na jej widok przyspieszał mu puls. To nie ją chciał zobaczyć... nago. Na samą myśl o Aoko bez ubrań mózg Kaito wycofywał się w popłochu i barykadował na z góry upatrzonych pozycjach.

Młody magik podszedł do najbliższej ściany i oparł się o nią najpierw czołem, potem płasko plecami. Spojrzał w sufit, westchnął ciężko i nakrył oczy dłonią.

Wpadłem - pomyślał. Wygląda na to, że na prawdę go kocham. Wpadłem po uszy.

Nie dobrze.

Mam przegwizdane.

Mimo to Kaito uśmiechnął się. Dojście do porozumienia samemu ze sobą zawsze przynosiło ulgę.

Skoro sprawy tak się mają - jest tylko jedno wyście.

Nową misją międzynarodowo poszukiwanego złodzieja będzie... poderwanie detektywa. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo miałoby to być nieprawdopodobne.

Jestem Kaitou Kid - pomyślał - spec od niemożliwego.

Chichoczący Kaito ruszył z powrotem do klasy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Nadeszła środa i zajęcia w szkole dłużyły się detektywowi niemiłosiernie. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin. Kilka godzin i znowu będzie ciekawie. Może nawet wesoło. Na pewnie nie będzie nudno. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Kudo wiercił się na krześle.

Sekundnik ociągał się niemiłosiernie i Shinichi z ulgą przywitał dzwonek oznajmiający przerwę obiadową.

Jeszcze tylko 3 godziny.

Wymacał w kieszeni telefon.

Czy nie wypadałoby potwierdzić spotkania?

Oczywiście, że tak.

Albo detektyw po prostu chciał do niego napisać. To jeszcze nie zbrodnia.

Shinichi był na etapie " _Czy wyjście jest aktua_ ", gdy stanęła przed nim Ran ze szczerzącą się Serą za plecami. To nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego.

\- Shinichi, tylko pamiętaj - ubierz się w coś porządnego. I błagam - niech to nie będzie ten sam garnitur co zawsze! Mama tym razem chyba cię wyśmieje.

Huh?! Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? - pomyślał spanikowany Kudo. Szybko schował telefon z niedokończoną wiadomością do kieszeni. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, o co mogło chodzić młodej mistrzyni karate. Z pewnością chodziło o coś, o czym mówiła gdzieś pomiędzy obgadywaniem nowego chłopaka ze szkoły a nieznośną gadaniną o nowym chwycie, dzięki któremu ktoś wygrał jakieś zawody gdzieś tam. Fascynujące. Shinichi najzwyczajniej pewnie jej wtedy nie słuchał.

Będzie spięcie.

\- Umm... Ran... nie za bardzo wiem, o czym mówisz. Ostatnio miałem sporo na głowie...  
\- Nie do wiary! Jak zwykle! - czy detektyw wspominał kiedyś, jak bardzo nie cierpi "Jak zwykle!"? - obiecałeś, że przyjdziesz na popołudniowy obiad z moją mamą. O-BIE-CA-ŁEŚ!

Shinichi jak przez mgłę kojarzył coś o jakimś obiedzie, ale to było...

\- Ale to było miesiąc temu!  
Sera zaczęła chichotać. Wygląda na to, że też została zaproszona. Kudo nigdy nie wiedział, co o niej myśleć.  
\- Zawsze mówiłeś, żeby informować cię z wyprzedzeniem. Poinformowałam cię z MIESIĘCZNYM wyprzedzeniem.  
\- Ale...  
\- Chyba nie próbujesz się wykpić?

Dokładnie to próbował zrobić. Mając do wyboru wyjście z Kid'em i śmiertelnie nudny obiad, który na dodatek może okazać się dosłownie śmiertelny, jeśli mama Ran będzie gotować, wybór był prosty.  
\- Ran. Obiecałem oficerowi Takagi, że pomogę mu przy jednej sprawie...  
Młody detektyw wiedział, że w razie potrzeby Takagi zapewni mu alibi...

Zamknięta dłoń uderzyła w ścianę tuż przy jego głowie. Kudo bardziej usłyszał niż zobaczył sypiący się tynk.  
\- Shi~ni~chi?  
\- Będę o piątej popołudniu. Ubiorę coś porządnego, nie martw się. - ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

\- _Coś mi wypadło._ \- brzmiała wiadomość i humor Kaito z niecierpliwej euforii przekształcił się w grobowy nastrój.  
Oczywiście, że detektyw nie chce z nim nigdzie iść. Pewnie się boi, że Kid znowu go w czymś wykąpie. Na przykład w kiślu.

Emmm... Tego nie było.  
To właśnie przez tego typu głupie pomysły teraz Kudo nigdzie z nim nie pójdzie. Kaito możliwie najciszej, aby nie zwrócić uwagi klasy, oparł czoło o blat ławki. Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że Shinichi mógłby polubić kogoś takiego jak on? Przecież jest złodziejem, a Kudo jest detektywem.

Przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na Aoko. Dziewczyna robiła maślane oczy do Hakuby, rozwiązującego przy tablicy jakieś zadanie.

Zostałem sam - pomyślał i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shinichi obserwował swój telefon od godziny. Kid zwykł odpowiadać praktycznie natychmiast. Telefon milczał.

Może zapomniał go zabrać? Może się rozładował?

Może nie może odpisać?

Może coś mu się stało? To, że jakieś podejrzane typy ścigały złodzieja nie było wśród mundurowych większą tajemnicą.

Detektyw poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

\- Sensei! Otrzymałem ważną wiadomość z Komendy Głównej.  
\- Rozumiem.

Shinichi wyszedł w pośpiechu z klasy, przeszedł jeden korytarz, potem następny. Kiedy był wystarczająco daleko, oparł się o ścianę, wyciągnął telefon i wziął wdech.

Dlaczego nie odpisuje?!

Cholera.

\- _Hej! Jesteś tam?_

Minęło dziesięć minut, potem kwadrans. Serce detektywa waliło jak młot. Trzymał już kciuk nad zieloną słuchawką.  
A jeśli po prostu zapomniał telefonu? Wyjdę na idiotę - pomyślał, obliczając czy woli zamartwiać się jeszcze niewiadomo ile, czy zrobić z siebie kretyna.

Sygnał otrzymanego smsa o mało nie przyprawił go o zawał.

\- _Jestem.  
_ Shinichi poczuł taką ulgę, że zrobiło mu się słabo.

\- _Czemu się nie odezwałeś, do cholery?! Martwiłem się_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kaito patrzył tępo w ekran komórki. No i co z tego, że się martwił? Skoro i tak nie chce mieć z Kid'em nic wspólnego, to po co w ogóle zawraca sobie nim głowę?

\- _Nic mi nie jest. Au revoir Kudo_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Minęła minuta, potem druga i trzecia. Shinichi czytał ostatnią wiadomość 76 raz.

Kid zawsze miał przy sobie telefon, dzisiaj też go nie zapomniał. Naładowany. Nic mu się nie stało. Prawdopodobnie był w szkole. Kid zawsze miał czas, żeby z nim popisać, nawet w trakcie zajęć.  
Shinichi szybko cofnął się do pierwszej wiadomości. " _Coś mi wypadło"_ biło po oczach. Żadnego konkretnego powodu, żadnego tłumaczenia, nawet głupiego "przepraszam". Detektyw mocno pacnął się w czoło.

Kid najzwyczajniej się obraził.

Najpewniej pomyślał, że Kudo ma go gdzieś. Oczywiście. Każdy po takiej wiadomości by tak pomyślał. Shinichi osunął się plecami i usiadł pod ścianą.

\- _Przepraszam, że dzisiaj nie dam rady :/ Siła wyższa. Masz czas jutro?_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Szybkość zmiany nastrojów Kuroby Kaito powinna zdecydowanie trafić do Księgi Guinnessa. Chłopak wręcz promieniał.

\- _Jasne :D_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _P.S. Yay! Można zrobić szlaczek, jeśli jest w nim literka :) Sorki, że tak długo, coś nie było ani weny, ani czasu. I jeszcze świadomość, że w porównaniu do poprzedniego ten rozdział będzie taaaaki nudny. No ale! W końcu jest - na dodatek wyszedł nawet dość długi. Następny będzie ciekawszy :3 I będzie szybciej._

 _Edit: W sumie racja (co do zwracania się do siebie Hakuby i Aoko). Poprawione. Rzuciło mi się w innym opowiadaniu, gdzie autor też najwyraźniej nie sprawdził na detectiveconanworld. Dzięki za info Hebiaczek. Dobrze wiedzieć, że mam kogoś na posterunku :*_


	13. Rozdział 13

Wieeeem, miało być szybciej. Nie, nie zapomniałam, po prostu napisanie tego rozdziału było koszmarem. Przesilenie letnie nie pomaga... Gomenasai! Here it goes:

 **Rozdział 13**

Wielki Detektyw Wschodu czwarty raz poprawiał wiśniowy krawat, jedyny jaki uznał za pasujący do czarnej koszuli. Właściwie lubił krawaty. Dodawały „tego czegoś" do ubioru, niczym wisienka na torcie. Tym razem jednak miał wrażenie, jakby zakładał na szyję smycz. Wcale nie chciał iść na ten obiad, pomimo, że okazało się, że odbędzie się w restauracji.

Westchnął. Przynajmniej jedzenie nie będzie potencjalnie niebezpieczne.

Wolałby iść gdzieś z Kid'em.

To brzmiało co najmniej dziwnie.

Uznając swój wygląd za satysfakcjonujący, wyszedł i złapał taksówkę. Jego mama wróciła do Stanów zaraz po urodzinach, toteż nie miał kto go podwieźć.

Naprawdę nie chciał tu być. Po wejściu okazało się, że pomimo przyjścia kwadrans przed czasem, był na miejscu prawie ostatni. No bo kogo mogło brakować? Przy stole siedzieli Ran i jej rodzice, Sera, której się spodziewał i sekretarka mamy Ran, której imienia nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Razem z nim to sześcioro.

Co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że przy stole było osiem krzeseł. A na stole - osiem kompletów naczyń. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Kogo brakuje?

Sonoko, oczywiście. I jeszcze kogoś. Zapewne Makoto, mistrza karate. Ran będzie miała z kim rozmawiać.

Po sztywnym przywitaniu się skinieniem głowy i grzecznym „Dzień dobry", ze wszystkimi, Shinichi usiadł na szczycie stołu, po prawej mając Ran, siedzącą obok rodziców, naprzeciwko siebie natomiast sekretarkę matki Ran o nieznanym imieniu, które detektyw miał nadzieję wywnioskować z rozmowy. Kobieta po swojej prawej miała Serę, z którą najwyraźniej rozmawiała, zanim Kudo wszedł.

Z Eri i Kogoro siedzącymi obok siebie (Shinichi miał poważne podejrzenia co do wkładu Ran w tej kwestii) atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można by w powietrzu zawiesić siekierę.

Czy on naprawdę musi tu być?

\- Shinichi-kun, widzę, że w przeciwieństwie do innych mężczyzn, potrafisz dobrać pasujący krawat. - rzuciła Kisaki, wyraźnie kierując uwagę do męża, którego żółty krawat pasował do jasnoniebieskiej koszuli jak pięść do nosa.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Ran odchrząknęła. Shinichi przez moment chciał rzucić się do ucieczki…

…co okazałoby się błędem taktycznym, bo w drzwiach właśnie stanęła Sonoko.

Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że zamiast Makoto, za dziewczyną stał Tomoaki Araide, higienista i trener koszykówki. W dodatku najprawdopodobniej zadłużony w Ran. Kudo pamiętał, że jako Conan modlił się o brak wzajemności ze strony Ran co do tego gościa. Później, we śnie, pamiętał, że facet oświadczył się Ran. Ale to był tylko sen.

Prawda?

Detektyw wolałby chyba zobaczyć w drzwiach Bourbona. Zagryzł zęby. Spojrzał na Ran. Dziewczyna była ewidentnie zaskoczona obecnością młodego trenera w restauracji. Czyli zaprosiła go Sonoko. Rozpieszczona dziedziczka zaczynała poważnie działać Kudo na nerwy.

\- Makoto nie mógł przyjść. Ma jakiś ważny trening. Ale spotkałam Araide-sensei po drodze, czy to nie wspaniały zbieg okoliczności?  
\- Właściwie, to Suzuki-san zadzwoni… - wtrącił się mężczyzna, ale Sonoko od razu mu przerwała.  
\- Czy to ważne? - pomachała w powietrzu ręką - Szkoda byłoby zmarnować zamówione miejsce. Ran, nie cieszysz się? - zapytała i kątem oka zerknęła na Kudo.

Shinichi starał się nie dać nic po sobie poznać.

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy, Araide-sensei.  
\- Ran-chan, dlaczego nie przedstawiłaś nam wcześniej tego uroczego człowieka? - zapytała Eri i Sera zaczęła chichotać. Shinichi miał dość.  
Zanim zdążył wymyśleć, co burknąć pod nosem, kelnerka poprosiła o złożenie zamówienia, więc wszyscy zagłębili się w lekturze w postaci menu. Detektyw, przysuwając krzesło do stołu, zadbał, żeby przysunąć się do Ran, a odsunąć od trenera koszykówki po swojej lewej. Dlaczego facet musiał usiąść naprzeciwko Ran? Co prawda, gdy dosiadali się z Sonoko, zostały tylko dwa wolne miejsca, ale i tak…!

\- Araide-sensei opowiadał mi o ostatnich sukcesach swojej drużyny - rzuciła Sonoko, oczekując, że trener podejmie temat.  
\- Właściwie to tylko awans drużyny do zawodów regionalnych, nie takiego...

Pfff... teraz próbuje być skromny? - pomyślał Shinichi i zmusił się, żeby nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Gratulacje. Trenowałam koszykówkę, kiedy byłam w liceum - dodała sekretarka.  
\- Kuriyama-san, nigdy o tym nie wspominałaś! - dodała Eri i detektyw wreszcie mógł przypisać kobiecie nazwisko.  
\- Trenowałam tylko kilka miesięcy.  
\- Myślałem, że będzie pan tylko tymczasowym trenerem - rzucił wreszcie Kudo, nie mogąc oprzeć się chęci uszczknięcia chwały higienisty.  
\- Miałem zostać trenerem tylko na trzy miesiące, ale po kilku małych sukcesach drużyny pod moim okiem dyrekcja uznała, że powinienem zostać nim na stałe. Dziewczyny nie narzekają - odpowiedział Tomoaki puścił oko do Kudo.  
Shinichi nabrał powietrza w płuca, żeby powiedzieć coś o zabieraniu poszkodowanym w wypadkach stanowisk pracy, kiedy wtrąciła się matka Ran:  
\- Prowadzi pan żeński zespół? Niesamowite! Czyli jednak istnieją mężczyźni , którzy potrafią szanować i współpracować z kobietami, a nie tylko oglądać się za spódniczkami.  
Uwaga była ewidentnie skierowana do Kogoro i Shinichi by się tym nie przejął, gdyby Ran nie dorzuciła po cichu z fuknięciem:  
\- Albo pod spódniczki.

Touché - pomyślał detektyw i skulił się nieco. Coraz bardziej chciał stąd wyjść. Właściwie był rozdarty między chęcią ewakuacji w trybie pilnym a dokopaniu w jakiś sposób higieniście. Araide dalej odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące jego drużyny, a Ran robiła do niego maślane oczy. Sonoko była wniebowzięta. Cudownie.

Jedzenie przybyło w samą porę. Na kilka minut, nie wliczając cichego przebąkiwania pomiędzy Serą, Sonoko i Ran, zapadła prawie przyjemna cisza.

Shinichi już miał odetchnąć, dziękując w duchu za chwilę spokoju bez konieczności słuchania o osiągnięciach Araide, kiedy przez salę przeszła wyjątkowo urodziwa kelnerka w wyjątkowo krótkiej spódniczce. O, nie - zdążył pomyśleć detektyw, zanim…

\- Uuaaa! Dlaczego Wielki Detekty Mouri Kogoro nie ma takiej obsługi? - ryknął mężczyzna na całe gardło tak, że słyszała ich cała sala.  
Kelnerka zerknęła na ich stolik przelotnie, uśmiechnęła się, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni. Shinichi, zdegustowany i zrezygnowany, spojrzał na matkę Ran. Kobieta wyglądała jak chmura burzowa, z której zaraz uderzy piorun.

\- Innymi słowy, posiada pan dwa zawody, Araide-sensei - rzuciła Eri i Kudo miał złe przeczucie co do tego, gdzie ten wywód będzie zmierzał - na pewno pan wie, że jest świetną partią. Prawda, Ran?  
\- Huh? Umm… chyba tak… - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, zszokowana pytaniem.  
\- Tak. Zdecydowanie lepszą niż mierny detektyw.  
\- Mamo…?  
\- Kobieta ma obowiązek chronić swoją córkę przed własnymi błędami, Ran - zakończyła wywód Kisaki.

Wszyscy, poza samą Eri i Tomoakim, najwyraźniej nieświadomym znaczenia słów kobiety i Ran, wwiercającej oczami dziurę w obrusie, spojrzeli na Kudo. Shinichi zagryzł zęby. Poza obaleniem BO na jego koncie nie było większych sukcesów. Były na koncie Conana. Właściwie, to były na koncie Kogoro. Porażka.  
Szanowna pani, JA. TU. SIEDZĘ. I. TO. NIE. BYŁO. UPRZEJME. - pomyślał gorzko i poważnie rozważał wypowiedzenie tego na głos. Tylko po co? Nie było sensu zaogniać sytuacji jeszcze bardziej, więc pozostało mu przełknąć swoją dumę. Chciał wyjść. Gdzie jakieś morderstwo, kiedy go poterzbujesz?

Kogoro odchrząknął i w obronie swojej nie-mierności podjął historię swojego ostatniego udanego śledztwa. Bogata rodzina zleciła poszukiwanie kolejnej rozpieszczonej nastolatki, która pomimo posiadania właściwie wszystkiego, uciekła z domu. Shinichi nie mógł sobie podarować wyobrażenia w tej roli Sonoko. Kisaki co kilka zdań wtrącała swoje małe, uszczypliwe co nieco. Oczywiście, zapłakana i wystraszona dziewucha odnalazła się jeszcze tego samego dnia w nocy na dworcu kolejowym.

\- …i tak oto, dzięki moim NIEZWYKŁYM detektywistycznym zdolnością uratowałem młodą dziewczynę przed niechybną zgubą.  
Opowieść nie spotkała się z jakąkolwiek aprobatą wśród gości przy stole. Panie przewracały oczami, natomiast Araide-sensei starał się ze wszystkich sił nie wyglądać na znudzonego.  
Jasne - pomyślał gorzko Kudo - bo w porównaniu do rozwiązania sprawy zaginięcia jakieś tam osiągnięcia sportowe na lokalnym szczeblu są ohh tak fascynujące. Shinichi stłumił pogardliwy chichot, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, głos zabrała mama Ran.  
\- Niezwykłe detektywistyczne zdolności? W którym miejscu? Od kiedy błaganie inspektora Megure o namierzenie ostatniego miejsca logowania jakiegoś telefonu to „niezwykłe detektywistyczne zdolności"?  
Kogoro udawał, że tego nie słyszał i ciągnął dalej.  
\- W dodatku była na tyle zawzięta, że tłumaczyła mnie i dwóm policjantom, że się zgubiła. Jak można zgubić się w centrum Tokio?!  
\- Sama kiedyś zgubiłam się w centrum. Tyle, że byłam wtedy bardzo mała - rzuciła Sera, najwyraźniej chcąc dość subtelnie przerzucić temat na odrobinę mniej sporne tory. Eri zaczęła chichotać.  
\- Nie ma się co dziwić - powiedziała kobieta - kiedy Ran była mała często się gubiła. O ile dobrze pamiętam, pierwszy raz zgubiła się… zaraz…  
\- W re…cji…do… - wyszeptała dziewczyna i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę.  
\- Co tam mruczysz, Ran? - zapytał Kogoro i młoda mistrzyni karate opuściła głowę jeszcze niżej, tak, że grzywka zasłania większą część jej twarzy. Odchrząknęła i powtórzyła:  
\- W rezydencji Kudo.  
Wszyscy oniemieli, próbując się nie roześmiać. Krążyły plotki o tym, że dziewczyna ma kiepską orientację w terenie, ale żeby aż tak?  
\- Nic nie poradzę! Byłam mała i było już dość ciemno na dworze! Poza tym, ten dom jest ogromny i po zmroku wszystkie korytarze wyglądają tak samo - bardzo przejęta Ran wyrzucała z siebie argumenty prosto do Araide-sensei, najwyraźniej próbując się przed nim tłumaczyć, co wcale nie umknęło uwadze detektywa - każdy, kto jest tam pierwszy raz, na dodatek sam, na pewno się zgubi. A po ciemku to istny labirynt!

W głowie Kudo coś głośno kliknęło i wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Oczy rozszerzyły się i detektyw czuł, niczym w zwolnieniu, jak jego szczęka luzuje się i opada, by utworzyć mało elegancki obraz zaskoczonego karpia.

Bo przecież był tam pierwszy raz, prawda? I przecież było kompletnie ciemno, prawda? Biegli praktycznie na oślep. W pewnym momencie Shinichi sam nie był pewien, gdzie jest…

Więc jakim cudem Kid, w środku nocy, biegnąc w zawrotnym tempie, był w stanie prowadzić Kudo po korytarzach jego własnej rezydencji?!

Shinichi podniósł się gwałtownie, z impetem kładąc dłonie na stole. Nie zaprzątał sobie już nawet głowy tym, że wszyscy patrzeli na niego osłupiali.  
\- Za… zabiję go. Jak tylko go dorwę. ZABIJĘ. - wycedził przez zęby. Podniósł głowę i rzucił właściwie do nikogo:  
\- Przepraszam na moment, muszę zadzwonić.  
I wyszedł. Ręce trzęsły mu się ze złości, kiedy wyjmował telefon z kieszeni. Fakt, że przekonany o przebywaniu w całej rezydencji samemu przyczynił się wytworzenia zwyczaju wychodzenia spod prysznica kompletnie nago i maszerowania do swojego pokoju po nowy zestaw ubrań prawie codziennie. Owy, jak mu się obecnie wydawało - durny zwyczaj, chwilowo powodował, że krew nie mogła się zdecydować, czy powinna mu odpłynąć, czy napłynąć do twarzy.

Zabiję go - myślał, słuchając sygnału połączenia w słuchawce - niech tylko spróbuje nie odebrać. Niech tylko spróbuje…


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

\- Tęskniłeś.  
To nie było pytanie. Głęboki, lekko mruczący głos, zupełnie niepodobny do Kid'a wytrącił Kudo z równowagi i przez zwariowaną sekundę detektyw nie miał pojęcia, po co zadzwonił.  
\- T… ty draniu! Gadaj, ile razy?!

Kaito nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Niekonkretne sformułowanie detektywa nie pomagało. Jedyne, co dało się wychwycić to fakt, że Shinichi był dość zły. Magik uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
\- Jeszcze ani razu, ale jestem do dyspozycji.  
\- C… al… że hę? Jak to „ani razu"?! O czym ty mówisz?  
\- A ty o czym mówisz? „Ile razy" CO miałbym z tobą robić?  
„Ze mną". Shinichi dokładał kawałki do siebie. „Ani razu". „Ze mną". „Ani razu". „Ale jest do dyspozycji".  
Detektyw zrobił się różowy jak piwonia.  
\- No bardzo śmieszne.  
\- Haha! - zabrzmiało triumfalnie w słuchawce.  
Detektyw uszczypnął lekko nasadę swojego nosa, wmawiając sobie, że zastanowi się nad tym kuriozum później. Niemniej zdążył się już rozchmurzyć. Troszeczkę. Należało jednak wrócić do najważniejszego chwilowo tematu.

\- Kid.  
\- Taaaaak?  
\- Ile. Razy. Byłeś. W moim. Domu. - wyrecytował przez zęby, wziął wdech i wstrzymał powietrze.  
W gruncie rzeczy bał się odpowiedzi. Wcześniej nie uważał łażenia po domu nago za zły pomysł. Chwilowo była to jego zdaniem najgłupsza rzecz, jaką miał w zwyczaju robić. Serio, co mu odbiło? Przecież szlafrok nie ugryzłby go w tyłek!  
\- To zależy - nadeszła odpowiedź - Miałbyś coś przeciwko odwiedzinom?  
Przez słuchawkę było wyraźnie słychać, że włamywacz świetnie się bawi.  
\- Oczywiście! Mam prawo czuć się swobodnie we własnym domu!  
Krew odpłynęła Kudo z twarzy.  
To w końcu hasa po moim domu czy nie, do cholery? - zastanawiał się gorączkowo, próbując przekonać się, że nawet przy założeniu najgorszego scenariusza, nie będzie tak źle.

W najgorszym wypadku widział mnie nago, wielkie mi rzeczy.

…

O BOŻE! Kogo ja oszukuję! Jeśli na to wyjdzie, chyba zapadnę się pod ziemię!

\- O co tak naprawdę chodzi, hmmm? - zabrzmiało w słuchawce, ale nie było szans, żeby Shinichi mu powiedział, co mu chodzi po głowie.

-…

\- Kudo?

-…  
\- Nawet gdybyś spotkał mnie na swoim korytarzu, to przecież nie byłaby tragedia. Poza tym, przecież wiesz, że kradnę tylko cenne kamienie. Masz w ogóle w taki w domu?

-…

\- Halo? Jesteś tam?  
\- Ta. Powiesz mi w końcu, ile razy, czy nie?  
\- Powiesz mi w końcu, o co tak naprawdę się martwisz?

-…

\- Śpiewasz pod prysznicem, czy coś?  
\- Nie śpiewam - wycedził Shinichi i szczerze zaczął żałować, że w ogóle wpadł na genialny pomysł zatelefonowania do złodzieja. Co mu odbiło?

Co gorsza, Kid zaczął chichotać. Kudo poczuł dreszcz na karku.

\- Nie do wiary! Wielki Detektyw Wchodu biega nago po domu! Nigdy bym cię nie podejrz…

Shinichi, niewiele myśląc, wcisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. Po chwili, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby złodziej nie zrozumiał aluzji, przytrzymał też przycisk zasilania telefonu, patrząc tępo, jak wyświetlacz przyciemnia się i włącza się ekran pożegnalny. Telefon zawibrował wydając z siebie ostatnie tchnienie i ostatecznie się wyłączył. Detektyw odetchnął.

Świetnie. Kid najpierw poprawił mu humor po, och, jakże cudownym obiedzie, żeby następnie go wyśmiać.

Shinichi czuł się upokorzony. I samotny. W takich momentach docierało do niego jak bardzo został sam. Nie miał nawet do kogo zadzwonić, ponarzekać albo zapytać o radę. Ani rodzice, ani Hattori, ani Haibara czy profesor, a już na pewno nie Ran, nikt nie wiedział, w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje i jak jest mu ciężko okłamywać osobę, na której najbardziej mu zależy. Albo jak bolesne są konsekwencje tego, że Ran i Sonoko myślą, że detektyw opuścił wszystkich na dwa lata.

Kudo czasami nie dziwił się młodej dziedziczce. Gdyby naprawdę zostawił Ran samą na tak długo, obie miałyby prawo zakończyć z nim jakiekolwiek relacje. Nic dziwnego więc, że Sonoko go nie trawi, a Ran jest oziębła.

Tak na prawdę Shinichi miał nadzieję, że Kid powie mu, że nie uprawia wieczornego joggingu w jego domu, a potem utną sobie krótką i błyskotliwą pogaduchę o czymś wesołym i Shinichi przestanie czuć się jak chmura gradowa nad cmentarzem.

Oczywiście nic z tego. Prawo Murphy'ego w pełnej krasie.

Detektyw westchnął i ostatkiem siły woli zawlókł się z powrotem do restauracji.  
\- Za taki wyskok w środowisku, w którym ja się obracam, można by zostać wykluczonym z towarzystwa. Na AMEN. - powiedziała Sonoko do Eri niby półszeptem, ale upewniwszy się, że Kudo będzie ją słyszał.

Dlaczego właściwie ja muszę to znosić?

Przepraszam, Ran, obawiam się, że dłużej nie dam rady. Przynajmniej na dziś.

Plan B.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, ale wypadło mi coś pilnego.

Jedyną osobą, która była zaskoczona, była Ran. Kogoro spojrzał na niego w gruncie rzeczy obojętnym wzrokiem. Może dlatego, że jako były funkcjonariusz wiedział jak to jest, gdy obowiązki wzywają, a może po prostu dlatego, że miał to wszystko gdzieś, czekając jedynie na okazję, żeby łyknąć kilka głębszych.

Ależ nie, nie musisz mi dziękować, że dzięki mnie „rozwiązałeś" tak wiele spraw, a twoje nazwisko zaistniało. Nie ma za co, proszę się nie wysilać - pomyślał Kudo.

Reszta spojrzała na niego oburzona. W końcu co może być ważniejszego od kolacji z potencjalnymi teściami?

Jestem nimi tak bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. I znudzony. Boże, jeśli mnie słyszysz, pomóż.

\- Cóż to takiego PILNEGO ci wypadło? I kogo chciałeś zabić przed chwilą - zapytała Eri i detektywa przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Ciężko będzie oszukać panią prawnik. Oszukać oszusta to sztuka, a w końcu to ludzie z tej branży mają do tego największy talent.

\- Inspektor Megure prosi o poufność, nie mam zamiaru zawieść jego zaufania. Zatem, do zobaczenia. Do jutra, Ran. - kończąc zerknął na dziewczynę, która nie miała zamiaru na niego spojrzeć. Wbijała wzrok w obrus i Shinichi wiedział, że będą kłopoty. Wyglądała na w połowie smutną, w połowie obrażoną.

No świetnie. Ale nie mógł już niczego odwołać - słowo się rzekło.

Skłonił się i wyszedł.

Droga do domu wydawała się długa i męcząca. W połowie trasy żałował, że nie wziął taksówki, pomimo, że na początku chciał się przejść i przewietrzyć. Wyłączony telefon w kieszenie ważył chyba tonę. Zastanawiał się, ile wiadomości z pretensjami albo nieodebranych połączeń wyświetli się w rozwijanym podręcznym menu na górze ekranu. Najchętniej pozbyły się go przy pierwszej lepszej studzience kanalizacyjnej, ale prędzej czy później musiałby sprawić sobie nowy.

Na szczęście numer Kid'a zna już na pamięć…

Ta myśl wzięła się z znikąd i zaskoczyła swojego właściciela.

Bo przecież wszystkie inne numery mogę odzyskać w zwykły, cywilizowany sposób. Ale nie ten. Ciekawe, czy Kid dałby mu swój numer, gdyby Kudo powiedział mu, że zgubił telefon. Albo co zażyczyłby sobie w zamian. Pewnie coś absurdalnego albo głupiego. Albo nieprzyzwoitego.

Zwolnij! Oszalałeś? - rzucił w głowie sam do siebie i uszczypnął lekko nasadę nosa. Czy ja naprawdę nie mam już o czym rozmyślać? - pomyślał z lekko kwaśną miną i ruszył szybszym krokiem.

Widok rezydencji był jak maść na ugryzienie komara. Niby dawałeś sobie radę bez niej, ale i tak przynosi ulgę. Poczuł, jak mięśnie na ramionach rozluźniają się nieznaczne, kiedy zamykał za sobą zamek i wchodził po schodach do swojego pokoju. Pozostawał jeszcze odwieczny dylemat ludzkości: kąpiel czy prysznic? Może lepiej prysznic. Był zbyt zmęczony na kąpiel. Byłoby dość zabawnie, gdyby cała ekipa z Kwatery Głównej, po wielotygodniowym sprawdzaniu kartotek, alibi wszystkich których wsadził lub pomógł wsadzić, jego otoczenia i potencjalnych resztek BO doszła do wniosku, że Wielki Detektyw Wschodu, Kudo Shinichi, ulubieniec Beiki, duma i chluba policji, kopnął w kalendarz, bo zasnął w wannie.

Ciepły prysznic zrobił swoje i Shinichi wpełzł pod kołdrę. Oparł poduchę o wezgłowie łóżka i wreszcie położył na niej głowę. Nie minęła minuta, a chciał nakryć sobie nią głowę i zostać tak, aż trąby obwieszczą Dzień Sądu.

Błąd. Było kupić budzik. Jeśli jutro ma zamiar obudzić się o przyzwoitej godzinie i iść na zajęcia, musi włączyć telefon. Inaczej alarm nie zadzwoni rano.

Szkoda.

Cholera! A było tak pięknie.

Detektyw wziął głęboki wdech przez nos i wypuścił go powoli ustami. Potraktujmy to jak wyrwanie zęba - pomyślał - raz dwa i już, nie ma sensu się nad tym rozczulać. Ran mnie opieprzy, a potem jej przejdzie. Albo kto wie! Może wlała złość w smsy i już jej przeszło? Już tak bywało.

Chwycił położony na stoli telefon i wcisnął guzik zasilania.

Pewnie dzwoniła już sto razy, żeby zapytać czy wszystko w porządku i czy nikt mnie nie postrzelił, a gdyby dowiedziała się, że tak, dopiero wtedy by mi nawrzucała - myślał, przyglądając się, jak animacja na ekranie powitalnym przechodzi płynnie w główny pulpit. Ikonki ładowały się po kolei, na końcu sieć przysłała informacje o nieodebranych połączeniach i wiadomościach. Dymek przy obrazku koperty dumnie obwieszczał liczbę 16, natomiast przy słuchawce 5. Shinichi nie powstrzymał przewrotu oczami, ale miło było zobaczyć dowód tego, że jednak kogoś obchodzisz. Najpierw lista połączeń - one nie gryzą - pomyślał Kudo. Zawierają tylko informacje o dacie, godzinie i kim był niedoszły rozmówca. Detektyw wcisnął ikonkę słuchawki.

Pięć połączeń.

Wszystkie od Kid'a.

Brwi detektywa powędrowały pod grzywkę. To dość… nieoczekiwany rozwój sytuacji. Pierwsze dwa telefony zaraz po tym, jak wyłączył telefon, reszta później, w mniej więcej równych odstępach.

Nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć, Kudo cofnął się do ekranu głównego i otworzył podmenu smsów.

Szesnaście smsów.

Wszystkie… od Kid'a.

\- _Hej, wyładowała Ci się bateria? Daj znać jak się podładujesz.  
\- Halo, halo?  
\- Haaaaloooo?  
\- Wyłączyłeś telefon? Weź go włącz.  
\- Ok, to poprzednie było głupie. Przecież przeczytasz to dopiero jak go włączysz -.-  
\- No nie bądź taki delikates!  
\- Przecież to był tylko żart! Nie gniewaj się!_ _  
\- Ciągle się gniewasz?_ _  
\- Przepraszam?  
\- Hej, no przepraszam!_

Gorzki posmak po braku zainteresowania ze strony Ran został odrobinę osłodzony, nie da się ukryć. Shinichi już od jakiegoś czasu odnosił wrażenie, że Kid w czasie skoku i Kid prywatnie to dwie zupełnie inne osoby. Prywatnie złodziej był uroczy, czasami wręcz słodki. Podczas napadów był opanowany, pewny siebie i trochę złośliwy. Nawet pociągający. Niebezpieczna kombinacja.

Shinichi potrząsnął głową i czytał dalej.

\- Sam czasami też biegam nago po domu! I nucę coś po prysznicem!

Bardzo śmieszne, bardzo...  
 _  
\- Ale nie obraziłeś się na zawsze, co nie?  
\- Bo strasznie bym za Tobą tęsknił __  
\- Będę czekał, więc jak będziesz chciał, to napisz coś o dowolnej godzinie  
\- Kudo? Jesteś tam? Nie gniewaj się już! Przepraszam!  
\- Jak za chwilę nie odpiszesz to jednak zastaniesz mnie w swoim domu, przysięgam!_

Eeeek!


End file.
